I Don't Want to Love Him, but I Just Do
by MythologyCrazedSchmidt15
Summary: Lyn's parents, after ruling for 30 years, are ready to step down. All that queen responsibility is crushed onto her shoulders. Not only that, but by tradition, she needs a suitable husband hand-chosen by her father. Will he choose the right guy for her? What will happen when their wedding and coronation goes completely wrong? Worst of all, is someone out to get Lyn?
1. Introduction

**I Shouldn't Love Him, but I Just Do...**

_Introduction_

In a world where you live amongst supernatural beings, such as vampires, werewolves, and witches, you know there's not one thing normal about your life. No, definitely _not_ normal... You know that one day you'll have to marry any vampire your father picks out for you, and that he believes is suitable for the throne. Yes, you heard right: the throne.

My father is King Elijah Scar, and my mother is Queen Marie Scar. Me? I'm Princess Lyn Scar. We are the royal family of the little region in Romania we all know as Transylvania. I live as a normal teenage vampire. I go to school, I have amazing friends, and I can buy whatever pleases me. I'm living the good life! But... really? Even after I'm blessed to have all of that, is being princess all that it's cut out to be?

My family has been ruling Transylvania for the past 2,000 years. After 30 years of ruling as king and queen, my parents are ready to step down and give me the honor of ruling the country. My coronation is right around the corner. There's one exception, though: arranged marriage. To who? I have no idea... But once I meet him, I hope I'll actually fall in love with him.

_**A/N: Hey, everyone! What do you think of my new story? I just thought that maybe I should make up my own little story book. :) So, please, tell me if any of you are interested in this story! :D Thanks! Any ideas and critiques are very much welcomed!**_


	2. The News

**I Shouldn't Love Him, but I Just Do...**

Chapter 1

_The News_

The sun was blazing through the window of Lyn's room, directly shining its bright light on her face. She was still resting her eyes a bit until she noticed that her face was burning a little. She blinked her eyes open and the pain was almost too powerful when she looked directly into the sunlight. She quickly shield her eyes away, closing them. She hopped out of bed and shut her curtains, bring a sudden darkness to her room.

Lyn slowly opened her eyes, strolled over to her light switch, and turned on the light to her room. Her room was extremely big; fit for a princess and a soon- to- be queen. Her bed was positioned close to her window. It had crimson- colored lace decorating the top part of her bed, with golden furniture surrounding it. Her walk- in closet was directly to the right of her bed. Her drawers were positioned under the huge mirror that was right in front of her bed.

She walked over to her drawer cabinet and picked up the necklace that her father gave her. It had a ruby right in the center of it, hanging by a gold chain. Lyn put the necklace around her neck; it contained a witch spell that protected her from the sun. If she were to lose that necklace, she wouldn't be able to get out of the house without getting set on fire. Vampires and sunlight just didn't function correctly together.

Not every vampire in Transylvania had the fortune of having a necklace, or any form of jewelry, like this. Witches and wizards were very expensive when it came to spells like this, especially since it took a lot of their energy for them to do so. That's why most of the time, vampires weren't seen in the daylight. Mostly, the werewolves and witches and wizards were seen during the day.

Though it worked better like this. Werewolves and vampires didn't mix very well either. Of course, there was the law that Lyn's father made in his early years that stated: "No vampire or werewolf are to kill each other in any way unless it is for a traumatic reason. Such as, murder of a family member or betrayal." There were those times were they found a loophole, and they would fight until one needed tremendous healing. Fighting didn't mean killing each other, so they found the chance to "teach each other lesson."

Lyn suddenly heard a knock on her door. She turned toward the door and said: "Come in!"

Lyn's mother opened the door and came inside her room. Queen Marie Scar had dark brown, curly hair that reached her mid-back. She had tan skin and was wearing a formal blue dress with her silver crown lightly resting above her head. Her eyes were black at the moment, which meant she was very hungry.

"Mom, why haven't you gone to hunt? You hardly ever wait this long that your eyes change color," questioned Lyn.

Her mother sat on Lyn's bed and sighed. "We've been very busy lately. With all the arrangements to meet your fiancee and the coronation. I've almost forgotten that I need to eat," she laughed.

Lyn's heart skipped a beat, her eyes widening. "My fiancee? You've already found someone for me to marry?"

Lyn didn't feel comfortable with this arrangement. She always thought that she would fall in love with her husband first, not marry him before she can even get to know him. She couldn't back out of it, anyways, even if she wanted to. It's tradition. Her mother and her father were arranged to be married, and they've been married for more than 2,000 years. _How bad could it be? _she would ask herself.

"I didn't; your father did," her mother replied. "Fine young gentleman, he is! And very visually appealing, might I add," she smiled.

"When will I meet him? Who is he? Do I know him?"

"You'll meet him next Wednesday night. We're hosting a dinner with him and his family here," her mother laughed at Lyn's urgency, "I can't tell you who he is, but you do know him somewhat. Anyways, get ready or you'll be late for school."

Lyn's mother flashed Lyn one more smile and left, closing the door behind her.

Lyn exhaled very deeply, her heart still pounding at a hundred miles per hour while she got dressed for school. _Who the hell is this guy? I really hope he's not a jerk... _she kept repeating over and over again in her head. She didn't believe she could wait a week to meet this guy. Her frozen heart would probably just burst. Not that her heart beated, anyways. At times when she felt like this, it would just be butterflies in her stomach, not her heart actually skipping a beat or anything.

She started walking toward her school once she was ready and grabbed her backpack. Lyn only went to normal school because she just wanted to be normal. She even had to fight with her mom about how embarrassing it was to bring her body guards to school. With a lot of screaming and explaining, her parents finally agreed to let her go to school as a normal teen vampire.

Most of the vampires who went to her school had the jewelry that shielded them from the sun, but some of them, actually had to come in very tinted windowed (inside and out) car into the school. Mystery Community High School had everything that would make any vampire, werewolf, and witch and wizard safe once they entered the building. That's why many teens were able to go school.

As Lyn entered her school, she found her friends waiting for her next to her locker. Ali Feuille and Jandro Pietra have been her friends since she can remember. Ali was a witch; she had wavy black hair, brown eyes, and light tan skin. She also wore glasses and was very tall. She also always wore this type of jewelry that looked like a necklace on top of her head, except it had curves every few inches around it and had a dangling light turquoise stone hanging down, lightly touching her forehead. Jandro was a werewolf. He was very muscular and very, very tan, almost toasted color. His eyes were a hazel color and his hair was black and curly, but very short. Surprisingly, they all got along very well. Unfortunately, Lyn was the only vampire Jandro could tolerate; any other vampire, he'd scowl at them or just leave their presence.

"Hey," Lyn greeted them with a smile as she opened her locker. "Anything new?" she put a couple of her textbooks in there.

"Well, if you mean by me finally being able to carry a car with only one hand, then, yes, there is something new," Jandro smirked, proud of himself.

Lyn and Ali couldn't help but laugh. "You and your arrogant self," Ali punched his arm.

"Is that all you got? That felt like a feather hitting my shoulder!"

"If I punch you even harder, I'll break my hand!" exclaimed Ali. "Don't you have to go to the weight room or whatever?"

"Nah, I'll go to the weight room after school. These babies can only work so much," Jandro flexed his arm muscles and kissed both of them. He chuckled.

"That's the only kiss you'll be ever giving, Pietra," a familiar voice chimed in with an amused tone.

It was, of course, Sebastian Granchio and his posse. Sebastian Granchio was the school bully, the school "hot-shot", hottest vampire in school, and the most popular vampire. Not too mention that he gets himself into a lot of messes. _How many times has he gotten away with murdering a human? Too many to count, _Lyn thought to herself. She still couldn't believe she never told on him. She hated his guts; he was the biggest jerk she had ever met. He was always picking on her, always pranking her. But what was the point of telling on him? He'd find his way out of trouble with his little power to persuade people.

"Go away," Lyn ordered.

Sebastian looked around the building with a smug expression. "This doesn't look like a castle, princess, and I don't look like your servant. You don't order me around," he laughed loudly and slapped his hand with one of his posse member's hands.

"Why don't you go pick on someone else?" Ali asked. "There are 2000 more students that go here!"

"Because little Miss Princess," he smirked and passed a finger under her chin. Lyn turned her head away from his touch, "and Muscle Puppy are so much fun to pick on."

Jandro growled. "I could bite your head off right now, Granchio! My teeth are like knives cutting through a humans flesh on your skin! Try me!"

Lyn nudged Jandro with her elbow, warning him not to take it any further.

"Ooh, I'm so scared! Yeah, right," Sebastian hissed. "I can take you any day, dog." he smacked Jandro against the head. Lyn had to hold him back with all her stregnth until Sebastian was gone.

"Ugh, what a jerk!" Lyn shouted. "If only I could teach him a lesson!"

"You could always tell on him for everything he's done," Ali hinted. "You have the power to get him in trouble."

Lyn shrugged and closed her locker. "I guess. We should get to class."

_**A/N: So has was the first chapter? :D I'm sorry I didn't update sooner; I was on major writer's block with this story... Anyways, thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, and followed! Tell me what you think! Any form of criticism is accepted! I want my writing to get better, so any tips or ideas for the story would be much appreciated! :)**_

_**~MythologyCrazed15**_


	3. Jandro?

**I Don't Want to Love Him, but I Just Do…**

**Chapter Two**

_**Jandro?**_

Lyn, Jandro, and Ali sat next to each other in History class. Lyn was fidgeting in her seat, feeling the butterflies in her stomach come and go every once in a while. She couldn't concentrate on what her teacher was teaching. _Something about Ambrogio? Who knows? I already know everything there is to know about how the first ever vampire came to be. Why do I need to learn it every single year? _She thought to herself. All she can think about is who her soon- to- be husband could be.

What if he was someone she hated? Or someone who she hardly knew? She wants to at least know who he is… I mean, she will be married to him for the rest of eternity. Then, after a few hundred years, the cycle will begin again, and she'll have to arrange a marriage for her son or daughter once he or she is ready to take the throne, just like she is now.

She sighed at the thought of the mysterious face of her future husband that just wouldn't form in her head. She was only in her junior year of high school, too. Very young for someone to get married and become queen of a huge country like Transylvania. She was ready. She knew it. At least she hoped she was…

"Psst!" Ali called to her in a low whisper.

Lyn blinked and she was out of her concentration. She looked toward Ali.

"What's wrong? You seem nervous."

Lyn sighed. She couldn't keep this news from her best friends for long. "My mom told me that I'll be meeting my fiancée next Tuesday over dinner. He's bringing his parents," she smiled nervously.

Jandro's eyes widened. "You're getting married? Aren't you… a little young?"

"You know I'm going to be queen in a couple months, Jandro. By law, I need to marry in order to step up," Lyn rested her cheek on her fist.

"Do you know who he is yet?" queried Ali.

She shook her head. "My parents want it to be a surprise," she sighed again, feeling something drop in her stomach at the thought of who this mysterious guy could be.

"Did she give you any clues?"

Lyn brushed her dark brown hair out of her dark chocolate eyes into a messy ponytail with her fingers. Pieces of hair were hanging here and there, but she didn't mind. "She did say that I know him _somewhat. _Which means, I could've met him only once. Obviously, he's a vampire, but I didn't ask her if he went to school with us. I have a feeling he does, though. I mean, where else would I know him from?"

"The castle?" Jandro suggested, shrugging.

"Yes," Lyn rolled her eyes, amused, "my fiancée is Charles, the 50- year- old butler." They all found humor in this and began to laugh.

"Miss Scar, Mr. Pietra, and Miss Feuille! Care to share what's so amusing?" Mr. Williams, a wizard with a slight pot- belly, hair that was thinning and graying, and who had bright blue eyes that resembled the color of the ocean when it's crystal clear. Surprisingly, he was Jandro, Ali, and Lyn's favorite teacher. "Or better yet… Who were the two gods that cursed Ambrogio?"

"Ap—"

"No, Miss Feuille, not you," he smiled mischievously and looked directly at Jandro, "Mr. Pietra. I believe you could answer this question."

Jandro suddenly became nervous. His temperature seemed to grow a couple degrees. He instinctively knew Mr. Williams was going to pick on him to answer a question; especially if it's about vampire history. He didn't have much interest with it, so he never really paid attention to the lessons. He'd always get help from Ali and Lyn when they were assigned homework. So basically, there was no point in him knowing this stuff. The only thing he needed to know was that they were cursed demons.

"Come on, Pietra," chimed in one of Sebastian's cronies, Freddie. Freddie was technically Sebastian's best buddy. He had blonde hair and brilliant green eyes. He was completely filled with muscles and was extremely tall. But, of course, he was just as much a jerk as Sebastian. "Do you really know any history on vampires?" he snickered.

"Only Mr. Pietra has permission to speak, Freddie," snapped Mr. Williams.

Jandro completely ignored Freddie. He didn't have time to listen to bloodsuckers at the moment. He looked toward Ali and Lyn, hoping they would give him a clue, or better yet, the answer. They didn't know how to tell him without Mr. Williams seeing them, so they didn't know how to help him.

Jandro cleared his throat, embarrassed. The entire class was staring right at him, waiting for him to say the answer. "I don't know, sir…"

Mr. Williams pursed his lips and looked to the ground, disappointed. "If you actually paid attention, you'd be able to answer the question, Mr. Pietra. You have potential to that. I know you do. Next time, don't spend valuable class time talking to Miss Scar and Miss Feuille." He looked toward Ali. "Could you answer the question?"

"Apollo and Artemis, sir."

"Good," he walked back to the blackboard with his hands behind his back. "Nex—"

The bell rung throughout the classroom. Everybody –already packed and were just waiting for the bell to ring –raced out of the classroom. Ali, Lyn, and Jandro were the only ones left in the room; they were packing their remaining supplies into their bags.

As they're walking out of the class, they said good- bye to Mr. Williams. As soon as they were outside, starting to walk toward the cafeteria for lunch, Freddie comes out of nowhere and smacks Jandro in back of the head. The only reason him and Sebastian actually do this to him is because they know he gets furious and annoyed with it. Jandro mad can make him turn into something very terrifying.

"Nice one, dog," he chuckled. "You can't even answer one question on your enemies. You do know that knowing more about your enemy will be a better advantage in combat, right?" his expression turned into a smug grin, and he left chuckling.

Lyn quickly sprinted up to Jandro and held onto his arm. No matter how much his skin burned against her crystal, frozen skin, she held onto him tight. She didn't want him to do anything he would regret. He may be freakishly strong, but even with Lyn's small, less- muscular figure; she had the same strength as he did. "Don't do anything you'll be sorry for later," she whispered to him.

Her cold breath against his fiery skin made the hairs in the back of his neck stand up. He set free from her grip. "Why don't you tell _them_ that, huh?" he had enough with Freddie and Sebastian and their stupid posse. "They're the ones who are adding flame to the fire! One day, I'm going to just rip their heads off," he clenched his fists.

"I'd never let you do that…" Lyn said in almost a whisper.

"There you go again! Why do you defend them? Geez, Lyn. Sometimes, I can never differentiate you from the other vampires," he glared at her for a second and was about to storm off. Ali had made some type of force field that was not allowing him to leave. They weren't done talking to him.

Lyn felt hurt about what he said. He's never gone against her like this… Especially since she wasn't his enemy. She'd never be his enemy; he's like a brother to her. "I can't help what I am. And I'm proud to be a vampire! Obviously, you didn't mind either, since you actually became friends with me. I'm just warning you because it's against the law, Jandro; we don't need you going to prison now. Right, Ali?"

Ali nodded, leaving her concentration on the force field. "We're only holding you back for your own good. Either way, they only bother you so you can get mad like this. They enjoy how angry you get. All they want you to do is turn into a werewolf and get into trouble. Don't give them the satisfaction, Jandro."

"Whatever," Jandro scoffed and walked away before Ali could create the force field again.

Lyn exhaled deeply. "I don't need him going against me now. I haven't done anything to him."

"He'll get over it. You know how werewolves have their crazy mood swings," said Ali.

"Yeah, I guess so," Lyn managed a fake smile. They both shrugged and ambled toward the cafeteria.

Once they were in the cafeteria, they immediately went in the long line for food. Lyn looked over to see the catch of the day. _Mountain lion. _She smiled to herself. _My favorite. _She grabbed a tray and clutched her hand over one of the legs of the mountain lion. It was freshly caught, too. The arteries and the veins were still dripping with blood. On most days, the blood would already be halfway to drying up. What else could they ask for? It was cafeteria food.

Ali got some mashed potatoes and salad with croutons. Wizards, witches, and werewolves could actually eat normal human food. Vampires could eat as well, but they can't really catch the taste of it. Clearly, vampires preferred human blood; however, they didn't want to disturb the peace of that species. Humans often strolled into Transylvania but with a spell from the wizards and witches, the humans would forget where they were and walk in some other direction. Though, of course, there were those certain vampires who would run out of Transylvania to catch a human (such as Sebastian and Freddie and the rest of them), but they never get caught.

Ali and Lyn got their trays of food and sat at the nearest lunch table where the rest of their friends were.

There was Catheryn, who was also a vampire. She had long curly, brown hair and brown oval-shaped eyes. With a skin tone that was very tan. She was one of those rare vampires who were found in another country and were brought over to Transylvania. She happened to be from Mexico, and she was new to the school. Jandro was still trying to get the hang of hanging around another vampire. Plus, Catheryn's vampire boyfriend, Dominic. Who was crazy muscular and seemed to like to cut his hair completely off.

There was Demi, who was a witch. Demi's ancestors were actually one of the first, most powerful witches from Jamaica. Her hair was always in little braids, and she always wore this bracelet (somewhat like Ali's head necklace) that was filled with little light brown, glittery stones.

Liv was also a witch. Her light brown hair was always loose, and she had a light egg shell- skin tone. Her piece of witchery jewelry was a necklace with a stone made of amber that held a mosquito in it. She always said that mosquitos were good luck, so that's why, she herself, filled the necklace with it. The chain was light blue that matched the color of her eyes.

Next to Liv, sat Adam –Ali's boyfriend –who saved a seat for her right next to him. He was one of the most intelligent wizards in all of Mystery Community High School. He was the person to go to when witches or wizards needed help with casting a spell. His light coffee- colored hair reached up to his jaw; and his brown eyes were in perfect contrast against his light skin. His 6'2" figure had light abdominal muscles. Surprising, for all the wizards in this high school didn't care much for a muscular figure.

Finally, there was Cole and Alberto, the other werewolves of their group. They were brothers. Alberto was a year older than Cole, making Cole a sophomore, while the rest of them were juniors. They both had dark black hair, and the natural tan skin that all werewolves had. The only difference between their appearances was that Cole wore his hair in mohawk, and Alberto wore his hair flat. They were the only werewolves Lyn knew that didn't mind hanging around any vampire. They were two of a kind.

"Hey, guys," Ali smiled and sat next to Adam, placing her tray in front her. She lightly pecked Adam on the lips.

Lyn sat down next to Alberto and also greeted everyone.

"Where's Jandro?" questioned Demi, noticing that he wasn't with them.

"Freddie smacked him in the head again, and he got mad at me because he thinks I'm trying to defend them," she began to suck the blood out of the mountain lion's leg until it was completely dried up.

"Oh… He'll come around. He's not really mad at you, he's just mad at them," Demi made a face as Lyn wiped the blood away from around her mouth as she shrugged her shoulders. "I still don't understand how you can like that."

Lyn shrugged. "How can you all eat that human food? It tastes like nothing."

"I agree," Catheryn laughed.

"You two are vampires; obviously you are going to agree with each other," Demi shook her head, amused.

"It's not so bad," added Cole. "When I turn into a werewolf, I sometimes catch my own deer. Though, I eat the meat; I don't drink the blood."

Ali's stomach began to grumble from nausea. "Okay, enough with the raw meat talk. I can hardly stand cooked meat." She tried to eat a spoonful of her salad.

They all laughed at this.

Alberto shook his head. "Vegetarians," he chuckled.

"Yo, Little Miss Princess," Lyn heard footsteps coming towards her from behind. She growled a bit at the sound of Sebastian's voice again. She didn't turn around, pretending that she didn't hear him. He placed his foot on the seat next to her, resting his elbow on his knee, staring straight at her.

Lyn exhaled deeply, very irritated. "What do you want? You guys already cost me a friend," she noticed that Freddie was with him, too.

Sebastian pretended to be sad, making a frowny face. "Aw, trouble in paradise? Wolf Boy broke up with you? Were you too frozen for him?" he snickered.

Lyn couldn't believe her ears. "What the hell are you talking about, Giracho?"

"You and Pietra," he smirked.

Once Lyn understood what he was talking about, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. _How could even think or assume that?_ She was appalled. It just didn't make any sense. "You thought Jandro and I were dating? I don't even think that's possible! A werewolf and a vampire? That has never happened in the history of Transylvania."

"Are you sure about that?" Freddie had a strange, haughty smirk plastered on his face.

"Ugh, get away from me! Don't you guys ever take a break? I'm engaged to be married, anyways, why would I be dating Jandro? And if I was dating Jandro, it wouldn't be any of your business."

"Okay, okay," Sebastian sneered flirtatiously at her, putting his hands up in defense, "we'll leave." They chuckled one last time and left.

"What was that all about?" asked Liv.

"Who knows? They're idiots," Lyn rolled her eyes, still annoyed. "You know what? I'm going to go see if Jandro's feeling better. See you all later," she got up, threw her bloodless mountain lion leg in the trash, and went looking for him.

_**A/N: Ooh, I think Lyn is going to rip their heads off before Jandro does. XD Thank you all who reviewed, favorited, and followed! That means so much to me. :) I will try to update every Tuesday or Wednesday, so stay tuned in! ^-^**_

_**~MythologyCrazed15**_


	4. You've got to be Kidding Me

**I Don't Want to Love Him, but I Just Do…**

**Chapter Three**

_You've got to be Kidding Me…_

Lyn still couldn't understand why Jandro got so angry with her. She really didn't do anything, except prevent him from getting into any major trouble. He could've easily killed Freddie just with a little scratch. A werewolf's scratch infects the skin of a vampire. An infection that has no cure; not even a witch or wizard has come up with an antidote for this infection. The vampire suffers from extreme pain, and the infection grows until it hits the vampire's frozen heart, killing the vampire. This would sentence Jandro life in prison. Lyn wasn't going to let him ruin his life like that.

When Lyn went to go speak with him, she had found him on the other side of the school in the gym. He was shooting hoops on the extreme level. The hoop was a yard away from the roof. She ran her vampire speed up to where he was, grabbed a basketball and shot it at the hoop, hitting only the net of the basket. Lyn saw that had made Jandro smile a bit.

"Still find amusement in other people's failures?" Lyn laughed. She sighed and just wanted to get to the point. "What's going on, Jandro?"

Jandro shrugged, jumped a little off the floor, and aimed another ball at the hoop. "I was pissed off." The ball swished through the basket.

"At me…?"

Jandro held the other basketball he grabbed in his hands and exhaled deeply, looking down to the ground. "Not really. I was pissed off at Freddie. You were just the only other vampire I could put my anger out on. I'm sorry for that, but you also held me back from killing Freddie."

"What was that going to solve?" Lyn threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "Okay, so what if you did kill Freddie? You'd be in prison! Is killing him worth giving up your entire life?

"Plus, you can't do that. You can't just put all your anger out on me!" she stood right in front him, making sure he was looking at her straight in the eyes. "You know I'm not like them," she swung her hand towards the gym doors, pointing at it, indicating that she meant Sebastian, Freddie, and the rest of them.

"I said I was sorry," Jandro looked up at the basket, avoiding eye contact with her, "what more do you want from me?"

"I want you to know that I'd never betray you or hurt you in any way. You're like a brother to me," she punched his shoulder playfully, smiling. She placed her hand on his shoulder, again, ignoring the lava temperature of his skin burning her hand.

"If I'm like a brother to you, then, why do you defend them?"

"I don't defend them, Jandro, and you know that," said Lyn. "I defend you."

Jandro was still not convinced.

A great idea popped into Lyn's head. "You know what? I do need to go shopping for an outfit. I don't want to look bad for my fiancée," she giggled,  
"I could invite Cole and Alberto. We could all go to the mall," she grinned.

Jandro raised an eyebrow, uncertain about that idea. "The mall? I'd go but not to go dress shopping," he chuckled.

"Well, I'll bring Cat and the witches to come with me to go dress shopping. You and the other werewolves can go buy teeth- whitening products," Lyn giggled.

He shook his head, laughing. "Fine. Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow it is," she grabbed another basketball and finally made this shot. She smiled, proud of herself. "So, you're not mad anymore?"

Jandro shook his head. "Nah, I can't stay mad at you," he grinned.

"Good," she smiled and sprinted out of the gym.

* * *

The next day, Lyn told all of her friends to meet her at the mall. The mall had everything a vampire, werewolf, and witch and wizard needed. There was clothing stores (of course). Witch stores where vampires could buy their sun- protecting jewelry from. Stores where witches and wizards could buy their supplies to make potions, and where they could buy a load of spell books. For werewolves, there were stores to whiten their teeth, places to declaw themselves, hair parlors to decorate their fur, etc.

Once they all got there, Jandro and the werewolf brothers went straight to the barber. _They never seem to like their hair to grow long. _Lyn thought to herself, amused. Lyn, Catheryn, and the three witches decided to enter Mystic Crypt first –a dress store completely filled with gorgeous gowns.

As they entered the store, the first dress that caught Lyn's eyes was this beautiful long, red dress. She was always very fast with choosing her clothing. The top part was cut into a v- shape, surrounded by silver, jeweled lace, flowing down to the floor, with a slit that allowed one leg to show. Lyn thought the dress was absolutely gorgeous.

"Oh, my God, look at this dress," she ambled over to the dress and quickly looked through the sizes, looking for her size. Her smile dropped to a frown. "The biggest size they have is a five; I'm an eight…"

"I'm sure they have your size in the back," Catheryn looked through the dresses again, making sure Lyn hadn't missed a size. "I'll go ask," she walked over to the cashier.

"How may I help you?" the cashier smiled, exposing her sharp canine teeth. Catheryn frowned once she noticed this. Things weren't going to end so well. "Finding everything all right?"

"No, um, the biggest size you have for that dress is a five. Do you have an eight in the back for my friend?" Catheryn pointed toward Lyn and the dress with her thumb.

The cashier shook her head, knowing instantly that Lyn and Catheryn were vampires. She noticed how tan yet pale Catheryn's skin was, smelling her putrid odor from miles away. "I'm sorry; we have a strict rule about selling our items to vampires. We do have a sign in the front," she folded her arms.

Catheryn furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the sign in front of the store. She frowned, already getting exasperated. "Since when? We've been coming here for the past two years. They've always sold to us."

"New manager," the cashier shrugged, not really caring one bit.

"Let me speak to the owner, then!"

The cashier pointed to her name tag with a smug grin. Her name tag read "Sally" and underneath it was another tag that read "Store Manager."

"This is bull!" Catheryn slammed her fist onto the table, denting it on the corner. "What do you have against vampires, lady?"

"First of all, you'll be paying to get that dent repaired, leech," Sally was angry at this point, "second of all, vampires have changed my life way too many times. Vampires killed some of my family members. Most importantly, they killed my brother just because he was out on the street alone," she tried to keep from tearing up. Speaking about her brother always made her emotional. "Why do you care? You two are _them_."

"Hold on a minute, Sally," Lyn stomped up to her with attitude, "werewolves have killed some of my family as well. Do you see me hating them? No. Not all werewolves or vampires are evil like that. I don't believe in vampire and werewolf rivalry," she stated. "Do you even know who I am?" she squinted her eyes.

"Princess Lyn," Sally answered, bowing a bit just to show her respect. "I know who you are. With all due respect, princess, that is the way my family and I have thought throughout all of our family history. By law, we have the right to think whatever we want; you should know that. You're a vampire; we have a rule that states that we won't sell to vampires. You aren't about to change my opinion about you bloodsuckers," she demanded, sincere.

Lyn wasn't going to argue with Sally anymore. Everyone in Transylvania was entitled to their own opinion. There was nothing she could do about Sally's opinion. She exhaled deeply, frustrated. She looked at the dress, really wanting it. She didn't want to leave the store without the dress. She just didn't know how she was going to buy it.

"Do you have any other sizes in the back?" queried Ali. "Do you sell to witches?"

Sally nodded her head. "We sell to everyone besides vampires. I'll go check in the back," she came from behind the cashier table and grabbed the dress out of Lyn's hands, going through this flapping door that lead to the back of the store.

Lyn looked through her purse and counted the money that she needed to buy the dress. "Thanks, A," she handed the money over to Ali. "This is so stupid. What do people have against vampires? I get it, we used to kill werewolves, but werewolves used to kill vampires, too. Plus, you hardly see anymore killings."

"Don't forget they used to kill witches and wizards, too," added Demi.

"Not helping!" Lyn couldn't help but laugh.

"I know, I just felt like I should add that," she laughed, too.

"Vampires are the royal family, though," said Liv. "We should at least appreciate them. Witches and wizards did use to be slaves to vampires. The Scar family changed that," she smiled at Lyn.

"Let's not forget that they also changed the slaughtering of vampires and werewolves against each other," Ali further added, placing a hand on her hip.

"Thank you!" Lyn grinned at them. "That's exactly what I'm saying!"

Sally came back with three of the same red dresses. "Okay," she looked through the tags, "I have a size six, ten, and an eight."

"Give me the eight," Ali gave the money that Lyn gave her just a few minutes ago to Sally. Sally put the dress in a plastic bag and passed it back to Ali.

"Have a nice afternoon," Sally faked a smile.

"I'm sorry about your brother, Sally," Lyn said, truly feeling sorry about what happened to her, "but good luck getting any more customers. Who's going to come to this store after how you treated the princess of Transylvania?" she shook her head disapprovingly and left the store with her friends. "People like that need to get over this rivalry. The werewolf versus vampire drama ended hundreds of years ago."

"You have realized that Jandro is still like that, right?…" whispered Demi. "Wasn't he brought up that way, though? Just like Sally?"

Liv nodded her head. "Let's just say that if his folks found out that he hangs out with you, Lyn; he'd be shunned forever by his family."

Lyn knew that. She hated that she couldn't even meet his parents because of this forever enemy thing. She's known him since she could remember, and she's never spoken or seen his parents. _This country needs a huge turn around… _Lyn confirmed in her head.

* * *

Lyn looked at herself in the mirror that was in her room. She sat in front of the mirror on a chair that she stole from the living room. She wore the red dress she bought at Mystic Crypt. She decided to leave on the necklace with the ruby that protected her from the sun on, with the matching earrings. She had silver heels that had little jewels hanging down from the strap to compliment her ankles. Her dark brown hair was up in a bun with little curly locks of hair hanging down from the bun and from the side of her head. She neatly put on liquid eyeliner on the top of her eyelid, and regular crayon eyeliner on the bottom lid, encircling her dark brown, almost black eyes. She also put on a small amount of silver eye shadow to help the eyeliner pop out more. Finally, she brushed some red blush on her cheeks and drew red lipstick on her lips.

She sighed at her reflection, trying to stop the butterflies from swarming around in her stomach. _This is it. I'm going to meet my fiancée. _She managed a nervous smile._ He's waiting for me downstairs._

Lyn stood up from her chair, pushing down her dress, the wrinkles from sitting for that long period of time, disappearing. Then, she started to descend down the stairs, holding onto the railing, afraid that her numb legs wouldn't be able to support her. As she stepped down closer to the dining room, she caught a flash of shadowy black hair. She caught her breath.

Lyn stared at him straight in his blue- green eyes. She was shocked, her jaw dropping, internally hoping that this was just a terrible nightmare. She slipped on the last step, but quickly caught herself before she fell.

Her expression suddenly turned from being in shock to extreme irritation and disbelief.

"Sebastian? !"

_**A/N: A lot of you were right! It was Sebastian! I'm so sorry I updated a little later than expected; my Internet was down. :/ I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thank you all who favorite, follow, and review this story; it means the world to me! Till next Wednesday, my fans! :D**_

_**~MythologyCrazed15**_


	5. Good or Bad First Impression?

**I Don't Want to Love Him, but I Just Do...**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

_**Previously on I Don't Want to Love Him, but I Just Do...**_

_Lyn stood up from her chair, pushing down her dress, the wrinkles from sitting for that long period of time, disappearing. Then, she started to descend down the stairs, holding onto the railing, afraid that her numb legs wouldn't be able to support her. As she stepped down closer to the dining room, she caught a flash of shadowy black hair. She caught her breath._

_Lyn stared at him straight in his blue- green eyes. She was shocked, her jaw dropping, internally hoping that this was just a terrible nightmare. She slipped on the last step, but quickly caught herself before she fell._

_Her expression suddenly turned from being in shock to extreme irritation and disbelief._

_"Sebastian? !"_

* * *

_Good or Bad First Impression?  
_

The dinner table that night was very quiet and awkward as everyone settled down and waited for the house chef, Christopher, to hunt one of the most delicious delicacies, the Amur leopard. The Amur leopard -the second most endangered species of the world- has the sweetest, most thick animal blood vampires have ever tried. This leopard is such a delicacy to the vampire because of its almost extinction and the rarity of actually being able to drink its blood. Lyn's parents thought to serve this that night, hoping to give a good first impression to Sebastian and his parents.

Lyn was sitting in the chair across from Sebastian, staring down at table, making sure to not give him any kind of eye contact. So many thoughts ran through Lyn's head. _How could it be Sebastian? Did he know all this time? _She kept picturing how her life would actually look like marrying him. _Nope, still can't picture it, _she sighed. He was the jerk that has been bullying her ever since she started going school. She just couldn't adjust to this situation.

She finally decided to look up after fidgeting with all her fingernails and continuously shaking her leg nervously, wishing Christopher could hurry it up a bit. She knew the only place the Amur leopards lived was in Russia, but she couldn't help but curse under her breath after every minute went by.

Lyn -after staring at everything else in the room- took a chance and glanced at Sebastian. She felt her heart drop to her stomach, realizing that he had been staring at her the whole time she was avoiding eye contact with him. She looked deep into his eyes, suddenly feeling like she was being pulled into his blue- green eyes, completely trapped.

Sebastian blinked, breaking the eye contact, and he cleared his throat. He folded his arms across his chest and found the chandelier hanging from the ceiling suddenly very interesting. Lyn sat up straight in her chair, feeling her cheeks warm up with embarrassment. She felt relieved when she saw that their parents hadn't seen what had just happened between them.

_What did just happen between us? We only looked at each other. Not that big of a deal, right? _Lyn thought to herself.

"So, Lyn," Lyn's dad finally broke the everlasting silence, "what do you think about getting married one month from now?" he smiled.

Lyn almost choked on air. "Excuse me? One month? I'd like it if I got used to this first. Don't I need to order and pick out things to wear and decorate for the wedding? That takes many months. A-At least six months! That's enough time," she said, panicking. _Hopefully by that time I haven't killed him yet. _She frowned.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Rose Giracho (Sebastian's very nice mother, who had strawberry blonde hair that reached her elbows. Her eyes were a very bright green, and she always had her nails painted with very detailed designs. She wore a necklace similar to Lyn's sun necklace, except the stone was a pink diamond instead of a ruby) beamed at Lyn, "Sebastian's sister and I will help you with all the decorating and stuff. I'm sure your mother will help, too. There's nothing to worry about," she reassured.

"Absolutely," Marie Scar nodded her head. She was extremely excited about helping Lyn pick out her wedding dress.

"Yes, I understand all of that, honey, but don't you already know him really well? He does go to your school. You don't need to completely know everything about him," Elijah explained.

Lyn rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know him _really _well," she said monotonously. "Tell him, Sebastian," she managed little fake grin, "tell him how much we know each other."

Sebastian's eyes widened, surprised that Lyn even spoke to him. He glanced over at King Elijah and laughed shakily, nervous. "Your highness..." he paused. He suddenly thought of something. He smirked evilly at Lyn.

Lyn squinted her eyes for a moment suspiciously at him, warning him to not try anything slick. If he did anything, she was going to rip his head off. She wondered what was going on through his head when he flashed her that smug smirk. She decided to just shrugg it off, and waited to hear what his response was going to be.

"You should be aware that Lyn harasses me nonstop during school hours," Sebastian declared.

It took a while for Elijah to process this. He turned very serious, his smile disappearing. "You expect me to believe that my sweet, little daughter would harass a boulder such as yourself, son?" he raised his eyebrow at him. He also turned toward Lyn, wanting an explanation from her.

Lyn couldn't believe her ears. "He's a liar, Papi! He's the one who harasses me! Oh, and Jandro!"She stared at her father, pleading that he wasn't buying Sebastian's charade. "Y-You can't believe him, Papi!" she stuttered.

Daniel Giracho (a very lean and proper man who always wore slacks and Guayabera- styled shirts. He wore sunglasses that covered his amber eyes, and his hair was a coal- colored black, brushed backwards from him constantly brushing his hair back with his sun ring hand) waved his arm, silencing Lyn, trying to get a turn into the conversation. "Did you say Jandro Pietra? That wolf boy who has threatened to kill my son several times? You're friends with _that_ werewolf? No, no, no, that simply won't do. You do know werewolves carry bacteria and infections?"

Lyn furrowed her eyebrows with anger and stood up instantly, knocking the table with her knees. This created a very loud crashing sound as pieces of wood broke off. She threw a napkin on top of the table. "Okay, first of all, Mr. Giracho, I was already forced by my father to get married to the guy who has bullied me every single day since I first started school; second, I don't need my _soon- to- be- father _forcing me to let go of my friends now! Yes, I'm friends with werewolves and witches and wizards. There's nothing wrong with that!"

"Lyn Julie Scar!" her mother yelled at her, angry as ever at her daughter's disrespecting outburst. Her infuriated glare burning onto Lyn. "You apologize to Mr. Giracho this instant! What has gotten into you, young lady? !"

"You aren't going to force me to apologize to someone who doesn't need an apology, Mother. I'm tired of parents pushing me around! I shouldn't be the one getting in trouble; it should be Sebastian! He's the one who deserves to be punished for once." she walked passed the table, stomping as loudly as she could as she climbed up the stairs to her room. She slammed her door, the sound echoing throughout the mansion.

The door to the kitchen abruptly swung open. "Here's some Amur leop...ard..." Christopher came through the door, shock on his face as he saw the broken table. He came with the leopard hanging from his hand; its head pointing toward the ground. The teeth of the leopard was completely showing, dripping blood, ready to drink. "Did I miss something?"

Marie Scar exhaled deeply, frustrated. She placed her hand on her head, extremely embarrassed by her daughter's reaction.

"So, you still want me to marry her, Dad?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"We'll talk about this later, Sebastian," Daniel got up from his chair and helped Christopher place the leopard on the table. "I would've never expected the princess of Transylvania to act so... so rudely," he ripped a leg off of the leopard, placing it on his plate. He grabbed a napkin and neatly tucked it into his shirt where the collar was. "Sounds like the type of girl we want for our son. She stands up for herself; I like that," he smiled and bit strongly into the leg.

* * *

"Can you believe him?" Lyn vented out to Ali, Catheryn, and their boyfriends. They were in Lyn's room, a day after the dinner. Lyn was standing up and pacing around the room, while everyone else was lying across her bed. She hadn't gotten in trouble from her outburst because Daniel liked the way she had stood up for herself. She still got a strict warning from her parents, though. "He lied right in front of the king and queen! Who does that? He's no good! I can't marry him! I rather marry Tom, and that's saying a lot!"

"Tom?" Catheryn sat up straight, raising her eyebrow. "Your old boyfriend? You rather marry a guy who cheated on you than a guy who basically only bullies and flirts with you?"

Lyn tilted her head, a little confused. "Flirts? No, he doesn't flirt, he annoys."

"He does flirt with you, Lyn," confirmed Catheryn. "Haven't you seen the way he looks at you and his body language around you? He always seems to flex more when you're around, and he's _always _flexing_."_

"Really?" Lyn grinned a bit. She noticed that she was grinning, and she quickly wiped it off her face. "That's not the point!"

"What did happen to Tom?" Ali asked, trying to play around with Adam's hair, but he kept grabbing her hand before she touched it. Most of the time, they ended up getting into full- on wrestling match. Adam always won, of course.

Lyn shrugged. "I don't know, and I don't care," she lied. "He broke up with me ten months ago; he could be anywhere and be doing anything right now."

"How do you think he would react if he found out about you and Sebastian?" queried Catheryn. She rested her elbow on Dominic's leg, laying her cheek on her hand. "Tom did always get into fights with him when Sebastian bothered you. They totally hate each other. Can you imagine if he found out you're gonna marry Sebastian, the guy he really despises?"

"Tom wouldn't care..." she frowned. "He has Monica," she said in a mocking tone and spit with her tongue. "Ugh, she always went after the guys I liked and dated! Doesn't she have anything better to do with her life than copy mine?"

"Eh, she's just jealous that you get more guys than her. Plus, you don't need Tom, you have Sebastian now," Catheryn smiled. "He may be a jerk, but he's very hott," she giggled.

"Oh, you think so?" Dominic's deep voice boomed. He got up and sat on the bed, facing Catheryn, his biceps naturally flexing all the time he had his hands balled into fists. "He's a moron. Plain stupid. Guys like that only care about how popular they are."

"Hey, he is my fiancee, Dom," Lyn laughed. "I'm the only one who can insult him."

"Yeah, don't insult L's man," Catheryn laughed along with Lyn. "Are you just jealous?" she smirked at Dominic.

"Me? No," he shook his head with that serious face he always had on, "I know you won't ever leave me for a guy like that," he grinned arrogantly.

Catheryn shoved him playfully. "Tonto," she said in Spanish and laughed some more. She kissed his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder, tucking her arm under his arm, squeezing him tightly.

Lyn shook her head at their usual play fights and smiled. She sat down on a chair on the far corner of her room, next to the window. She looked out of the window, her eyes fixed on the shape of the clouds. She imagined herself acting like that with Sebastian. Though, just like everything else she tried to imagine with him, the picture just wouldn't form in her head.

She tried to remember if she acted like that with Tom, the boyfriend she had freshman year and a little into sophomore year. He had been the cutest guy, most thoughtful guy she had ever met at the time. He had the dirty blonde hair, the green eyes, the perfectly chiseled abs, the thick eyebrows. Lyn had instantly fallen in love with him. Everything came crushing down on her when she found out he had been cheating on her with her worst enemy, worse than Sebastian, Monica.

Lyn remembered the day as if it was just yesterday:

_She had found Tom wearing his favorite jeans and the white and gray- squared shirt that she had given to him as an anniversary gift. He was standing in back of the school where no one really went, leaning against the fence, by himself. Lyn was too busy staring at him and thinking about how charming and lucky she was to have him to wonder why he was by himself out here in this part of the school. She sometimes went back there because it was a faster way to get to her house, but most of the time, she left out through the front of the school. _

_She joyfully started sprinting up to him at normal speed, with a huge smile on her face, when she saw someone else run up to him a lot faster. Lyn stopped in her tracks and hid herself behind a wall, her mouth wide open in shock. She immediately knew who the girl was;it was Monica. She knew it was her because of her extremely long black hair and the design of the backpack she had on._

What is that bitch going to do to my boyfriend?_ she thought, infuriated._

_Lyn decided to wait behind the wall for a little while longer to see what would happen next. But she wished she hadn't seen what had happened next. What she saw next made her fall to her knees, feeling her frozen heart break in half. She didn't even know a frozen heart could break the way it did to her at that moment. Tears immediately poured out of her eyes. Her tears made the vision of Tom and Monica kissing foggy. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She knew she was dreaming. Tom wouldn't do that to her._

_As she realized she wasn't going to wake up from this nightmare anytime soon, she stood up and ran up to them. She grabbed Monica by the hair and yanked her off of Tom. Monica fell to the ground and hit her head on the concrete._

"_Ow! What the hell is your problem?" Monica rubbed her head._

_Lyn found amusement to this, so she laughed angrily. "Really? You're asking me that? You were sucking face with my boyfriend!"_

"_Well, it's not my fault he likes me better than you!" Monica smiled as Lyn became so furious, she felt like she was going to explode like a nuclear bomb._

"_You bitch!" Lyn grasped her by the neck and started to choke her to death, her head starting to crack a bit near her collarbone from the force Lyn was exerting on her neck._

"_Lyn!" Tom tried to pry her off of Monica. He was pulling on Lyn from her arms._

_Once Lyn couldn't handle Tom's force anymore, she let go of Monica's neck. Another minute of that, Lyn wouldn't killed her for sure. She turned around to face Tom, Monica coughing in the background. She slapped his face, tears welling up in her eyes again as her broken heart brought pain to her entire body. He held his cheek as it stung his face. He knew he deserved it._

"_How can you do this to me?" she looked to the ground, not wanting him to see how hurt she was. "I thought you loved me, Tom. I thought you were nice. But you're no different than any other jerk out there," she wanted to just crumble to the ground again, but she didn't allow herself to._

"_Lyn, I-I didn't mean to hurt you..." Tom placed his free hand on her cheek, caressing her with his thumb. "I wanted to date other people."_

"_Oh?" she pushed his hand off of her face. "You couldn't come tell me that instead of doing this to me? You know what?" she held back her tears. "I never want to see you again," Lyn ran off, leaving Tom there, looking as miserable as ever. She ran as fast as she could to her house. She managed to get there in less than two minutes._

Lyn ended up crying nonstop that entire weekend. She had never been hurt the way Tom had hurt her that day. She never wanted to experience that ever again. Yet, she still hadn't gotten over him. Now with Sebastian as her fiancee, this was a chance to finally drop her feelings for him. Though marrying Sebastian wasn't any better. She really hoped her dad made the right decision about picking Sebastian for her.

"Lyn," Ali called to her, "have you picked a maid of honor yet?"

"Huh?" Lyn lost her train of thought. "Sorry, I was daydreaming over here," she laughed shakily.

"Have you decided on a maid of honor?" she asked again.

"Oh..." Lyn didn't even think about a maid of honor. She had been so caught up with the groom and his parents, she forgot about who was going to help her plan everything. She had promised both of them that when she got married that they would be her maid of honor. She didn't think she had to choose between them now. She looked between Ali and Catheryn. "Do I have to choose now?"

Ali and Catheryn looked at each other, then, back at Lyn. "Yes," they said simultaneously.

Lyn laughed at their pushiness.

_**A/N: I hope you liked reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it! Thanks so much to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviews this story! This includes **__BelievinginTrueLoveForever, Crazyed Vampire, HaterJo, WisegirlNL15, XxxJacobBlackForeverxxX, laurizzle, lovesfairytale, sunshine4evr, xXallegedangelXx, 19-abby-99, AlexandraSterling41, AureliaCrossed, DarknessInYourEyes, KarouBlue, ZisisGirl23, shadow-dea, xoxDarkFallenAngelxox, xxxxLaKerzxxxx, HPKaneChroniclesFan4Life,Hana15498, and one anonymous reviewer!_ _**You all know it means the world to me! New reviewers and favoriters are very much accepted with new ideas and critiques! See you all next Tuesday or Wednesday with a new chapter! :D**_


	6. Next Step

******I Don't Want to Love Him, but I Just Do...**

**********(Disclaimer: All the potions and spells used by the witches and wizards in my story aren't mine. These recipes belong to their rightful owners. The rest of the plot, characters, and everything else is mine.)**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_**Previously on I Don't Want to Love Him, but I Just Do...**_

• _"Okay, first of all, Mr. Giracho, I was already forced by my father to get married to the guy who has bullied me every single day since I first started school; second, I don't need my soon- to- be- father forcing me to let go of my friends now! Yes, I'm friends with werewolves and witches and wizards. There's nothing wrong with that!"_

• _"So, you still want me to marry her, Dad?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow._

• _"How can you do this to me?" she looked to the ground, not wanting him to see how hurt she was. "I thought you loved me, Tom. I thought you were nice. But you're no different than any other jerk out there," she wanted to just crumble to the ground again, but she didn't allow herself to._

• _"Lyn," Ali called to her, "have you picked a maid of honor yet?"_

* * *

_Next Step_

Lyn was still sleeping deeply. Her face was down on her bed with a wedding magazine stuck to her cheek. She had stayed up extremely late last night looking for nice designs for the wedding cake. Her father had agreed on a three month planning period for the wedding instead of one month, so she had to plan very quickly. It's always been her dream to have a huge wedding, whether she was going to marry Sebastian or the most perfect vampire alive.

Although, she did have a lot of help with all the planning, which was a huge advantage. Sebastian's sister and mother came four times a week and so did Ali and Catheryn -her maid of honors- to help her out.

Picking her maid of honors wasn't that difficult because she really didn't need to pick. Both of them were the perfect choice for the position. It made them both happy, and it helped Lyn more with planning this wedding; and she needed all the help she could get. Between the wedding, school, and being a princess, she was completely stressed out.

That morning, Lindy, the housekeeper, walked into Lyn's room to start dusting off the furniture. She had her black hair up in a bun with a blue dress on that reached up to her knees. She noticed that Lyn was still sleeping and looked at the time. She shook Lyn's shoulder to wake her up for school; she only had ten minutes to get there.

"Señiorita," she called in a whisper.

Lyn stirred awake, rubbing her eyes before checking the clock. Her eyes widened and she had a mini heart attack. "Crap, crap, crap!" she jumped out of bed and hopped on each leg to put on her shoes. "Thanks for waking me up, Lindy!" Lyn ran out of her room, grabbing her backpack, and ran to school with her vampire speed. When she got to her locker, she still had five minutes till the bell rang to get to her first period. She sighed relieved.

Jandro noticed that Lyn was finally at her locker, and he walked up to her, his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a white v-neck shirt with black pants, and his brown curly hair was gelled up as usual.

"What's with the pajamas?" he laughed as he leaned his shoulder against the locker next to hers.

"What?" Lyn asked, confused, putting some of her textbooks in her locker.

She closed her locker with a loud _clank _and looked down at her clothes; she was still wearing her matching tangerine- colored pajama shorts and string top. She quickly opened her locker again to look at herself in the mirror she had on the door. Her hair was a complete rat's nest, and her eyes couldn't have bigger bags underneath them. She put on a face of horror and a sudden wave of embarrassment flowed through her. Jandro quickly covered her mouth because he knew a scream was coming.

"Shh!" he tried to shut her up. "It's not that big of a deal, Lyn. You don't want to attract any attention."

Lyn nodded her head, feeling the sting of Jandro's feverish hand on her mouth. She tried to breath in and out, hoping nobody else saw her. "I'll just, you know, go home and grab some cloth-" the bell suddenly rang throughout the school. "Are you serious?" she began to get nervous.

"It'll be fine; you're only wearing pajamas. It's not like you're in your panties," Jandro chuckled. "Now that would make a scene."

Lyn gave him the death glare, but she couldn't help but smile. She closed her locker again and they started walking to Calculus class.

She wrapped her arms around her chest, tucking her head in a little. She looked around the hallway as everyone started giving her funny looks. She tried to ignore them, but she ended up hiding behind Jandro, anyways. _Everything will be fine. They're only pajamas. Just try to get to class, _she tried to make herself feel better.

As she kept walking straight, she accidently bumped into something hard. She hadn't really been able to look over Jandro's massive six foot, two inch structure. Her vision was completely covered.

She had hit her backpack against the person's shoulder, causing it to drop to the floor. She picked it up from the ground and hung it behind her on both of her shoulders.

She noticed the tall, athletic body of Sebastian talking to a group of girls that were usually always following him. She bumped into Sebastian's shoulder.

Lyn raised an eyebrow at him when he turned around to see who had bumped into him. Her full lips in a thin line, getting really irritated by him. She always seemed to find him everywhere.

He fixed his oval-shaped, emerald green eyes on her; his small, narrow mouth growing into a cheeky smirk once he saw what she was wearing. He started to laugh. "You do know you're at school, right?" he removed the black leather jacket he had on and handed it to her. "Here, wear this," he snickered again. "I don't need you embarrassing me now," he turned back around to talk to the other girls.

"Why'd you give her your jacket, Sebastian?" a vampire girl with honey-wheat hair who was giving a nasty glare with her red eyes, full of envy at Lyn. Her glare almost burning right through her. Her long skinny arms folded across her chest. "Don't you hate her?"

"Yeah, I'm sure he does, but he does happen to be my fiancee," Lyn said smugly. Her eyebrows furrowed, and her lips pressed together even more when she snatched the jacket from Sebastian's hand. She tightened her grip on the leather jacket.

Jandro's eyes widened. Lyn hadn't meant to tell Jandro until he was in a really good mood. She knew things were going to change between their friendship once he knew. He wasn't going to want to hang around Sebastian; therefore, he wasn't going to hang around Lyn as often. or probably not at all. She really didn't want to lose his friendship.

Before the girl could say anything, Sebastian exhaled deeply and looked to the ground. He turned his head, blinking and opening his eyes wide, obviously annoyed by Lyn. "Don't you see I'm trying to have a conversation here?"

"Okay? So what? I don't care who you have conversations with. People just need to respect that we are going to get married!" she exclaimed a little too loudly.

"Can you keep it down?" Sebastian lowered his arms slowly, indicating for her to lower her voice. He looked both ways and bended over a little to whisper to her. "Geez, Lyn, people will find out sooner or later that we're, um, _together, _if you want to call it that. You don't need to shout it out loud. For now, let me have my fun, 'kay, babe?" he winked at her and turned back around, giving his attention to the group of girls again.

"You're getting married to that leech?" Jandro asked, glowering at Sebastian. "Really? This is that perfect vampire that the king found for you?"

"Oh, no..." Lyn muttered under her breath.

"Have a problem, wolf boy?" Sebastian scowled and stood closer to Jandro threateningly. "Your inner dog instincts making you defend your owner?" he snickered.

Jandro knew he couldn't get into a fight with Sebastian. He really wished he could finally twist his neck and rip him to pieces, but he restrained himself from doing so. He clenched his fists tightly, making them tighter as his anger grew. His nails digging into the flesh of his palm.

Controlling his anger was a different thing. That was more difficult for him; werewolves tend to get more angry than they should because it was just in their nature. His thick, brown eyebrows were quirked in an angry fashion, hostile. He tried to control his shaking. Everything would get worse if he turned into a wolf.

"I'm going to class," he looked toward Lyn. "You would've had enough time to go change. Why didn't you do that instead of waste your time with this idiot?" he glowered at Sebastian one last time and walked away, hitting his shoulder against Sebastian roughly.

That was true; Lyn was already five minutes late for class. She would've definitely wanted to be late to class for an emergency instead of because of Sebastian.

She felt guilty for not telling Jandro right away.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" Lyn shook her head ashamed of Sebastian's performance. Not that she was surprised that he acted that way; she just wanted him to feel bad about himself for once.

Sebastian snorted, amused. "You notice that now? Put on the jacket, why don't you?"

Lyn held up the leather jacket she still had clenched in her hands. "Oh, this jacket?" she smiled sarcastically and threw it on the ground. She stomped on it several times and walked away. Suddenly, she didn't feel so embarrassed anymore.

* * *

"He just kept giving his attention to the girls even though you were talking to him?" asked Demi as she placed clover into the mortar she had on top of the table in study hall.

The three witches, Liv, Ali, and Demi, had a project for their potions class that was due the next day. They needed to make an ointment that made anything or anyone fly instantly if they came into contact with it.

Liv was heating the lard in the large cauldron that was sitting on top of a fireplace next to their feet. Ali was measuring the amount of the ingredients they needed to crush in the mortar, and Demi would add those ingredients to the lard in the cauldron.

Lyn nodded her head, answering Demi's question. "Yeah, but I'm tired of talking about my life. What goes on in the lives of the witches? Any crushes?" she laughed and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, there's my boyfriend, Adam..." said Ali smiling.

They all rolled their eyebrows playfully and said simultaneously, amused, "We know."

When Lyn brought up the word _crush, _Demi looked up at Ethan Johnson, a werewolf, who was sitting at a table across the room. A faint blush formed on her cheeks as she fixed her gaze on him. Her little braids got in the way of her thin- almond, dark brown eyes as she got distracted by his attractiveness. He had an inverted triangular- shaped face with hazel almond- shaped eyes and a broad tipped nose. His eyebrows were a thick chocolate brown that matched perfectly next to his frappe- colored skin tone. He almost always wore a beanie over his head and a basic T- shirt with a pair of jeans.

He glanced up at her from a book he was reading, and she quickly looked away, concentrating on the ointment again. She quickly grabbed the measured rosemary and poured it into the mortar with the other ingredients, hoping he hadn't seen her.

"Oh," Liv looked over where Demi was staring at. "You like Ethan?"

Demi shrugged her shoulders, shy to admit her feelings for him. "It's just a little crush. I mean, I don't think he would ever like me..." she frowned.

"Why not?" queried Ali, placing the measuring tools on the table. "You're pretty and your smart," she smiled. "Have you tried talking to him?"

She shook her head, her eyes widening. "Are you crazy? I can hardly even say hi to him, let alone start a conversation!"

"But that's how it all starts," said Lyn. "You need to indicate that you're interested in him; he's not a mind reader, Demi. It could be as simple as a smile or a wave or you can try to make conversation," she grinned.

Demi looked down to the ground, just getting nervous by the mere concept of having some type of interaction with him. "I don't know..."

"Trust me, it worked with Tom when I first started to have a crush on him," Lyn scrunched her nose up at the thought of Tom again. That was the second time she's spoken about him since the break up. _Why the sudden thoughts of him? _she asked herself.

"Okay, maybe in a month."

"No, maybe tomorrow!" Liv encouraged. "Come on, he has no girlfriend, he's good- looking, he's smart, he's perfect for you, Demi!"

"I'll think about it..." Demi was unsure about this. She was way too shy and too nervous to speak to him, but she was going to at least try. She's had a crush on him for a long time now, and she finally wanted to do something about it.

Once the bell rang, confirming that it was the end of the school day, everyone grabbed their belongings as quickly as they could and raced out of their classrooms to go home. The way the students were running out of study hall reminded Lyn of the animals that ran as fast as they could away from her when she was hunting.

The three witches said goodbye to Lyn, and they started walking to their houses. Lyn finally felt a flush of relief that the day was over, so she could get out of the school as quickly as possible. She really hoped that she wouldn't forget to change out of her pajamas again.

Though, once she zipped up her backpack, she felt that her shoe lace was untied, and she stayed behind to tie them. When she was finished, she walked out of the classroom and turned to the right toward the front doors of the school. There was still a huge mob of students trying to leave the school, making the hallways impossible to walk through.

She was squeezing her way through the crowd when she suddenly felt strong hands grasp her from behind, an arm around her waist, turning her around. She had no time to think or do anything when a pair of soft lips crashed onto hers. She tried to get free from the mysterious strong arms with all her force, but he was too strong for her. She gave up and just waited there with her arms to her side, as frozen as a statue until he was finished.

When she opened her eyes after he was done, she caught her breath when she saw that it was Sebastian. His green eyes staring into hers with a what-did-I-just-do? expression.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Sebastian?" Lyn pushed him away, her hands on his chest. He didn't even move an inch away.

His arms were still around her waist and even though she was trying to get out of his arms, he still managed to whisper to her. "We have to at least show people that we're not forced to be together."

"Why do you care? You weren't doing a very good job this morning, Giracho," she struggled to get out of his arms again. "Can you let go of me, please?"

"No, you have to listen to me!" he demanded.

"Why should I listen to you? I'm tired of listening to you!" she finally got enough force to get out of his grip. She didn't know if it was because he loosened his arms up or because she was aggravated enough to muster up the strength. It didn't really matter as long as she was out.

She noticed that there was a crowd of people staring at them. "Don't you all have somewhere to go?"

The crowd stayed there, still staring at them. They were so in shock to see two people who hate each other very much kissing out of nowhere.

Lyn rolled her eyes and left, leaving Sebastian standing there with a choleric expression.

She ran out of there as fast as she could, still not believing what Sebastian just did. On her way home, she couldn't help but remember the way his lips touched hers and the way his arms felt around her waste, causing something to drop down in her stomach. She shook her head and tried to stop thinking about it. _What was _that_ all about?_

* * *

_**A/N: Surprise! I couldn't wait to update on Tuesday, so I decided to update early! Is Lyn falling for Seb or are her feelings coming back for Tom? Thanks so much to everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and favorited this story! Like I always say, it means the world to me! :D These people would include **__BelievinginTrueLoveForever, Crazyed Vampire, HaterJo, WisegirlNL15, XxxJacobBlackForeverxxX, laurizzle, lovesfairytale, sunshine4evr, xXallegedangelXx, 19-abby-99, AlexandraSterling41, AureliaCrossed, DarknessInYourEyes, KarouBlue, ZisisGirl23, shadow-dea, xoxDarkFallenAngelxox, xxxxLaKerzxxxx, HPKaneChroniclesFan4Life,Hana15498, tinckles, wolf9653, lol2247, L4N498, and two anonymous reviewers! __**New reviewers are very much welcomed with new ideas or critiques or both! Thanks again! :D I'll be updating the next chapter this Friday! :)**_


	7. Caught Him! Or Did I?

**I Don't Want to Love Him, but I Just Do...**

**Chapter Six**

_Caught Him! Or Did I?_

There was a sound of something falling out in the woods. Lyn looked up from her History homework and immediately knew something was wrong. She closed her textbook and slowly walked up to her window, tucking a strand of hair in the back of her ear. It was completely dark outside, so she had to squint her eyes to see if there really was anything suspicious going on.

She didn't know if she should go outside at this dead of night but something was poking at her that didn't seem right. She had to go see what it was. What if it was someone in trouble? As princess she needed to make sure all of the citizens of Transylvania were safe.

She quickly put on some jean shorts and a tube top, wrapping her coat around herself, buttoning it up. She released her hair that was caught on the back of her coat with her hands, and she quickly grabbed her house keys, placing them in a pocket on the inside of her coat where they were safe.

Lyn opened her window and jumped out. She hardly made a sound as she landed on her feet. She made sure the coast was clear, and made a run for whatever it was into the woods.

She felt so free when she ran like this; she loved how her hair would flow in the wind. She could probably run as fast as an airplane flying across the sky. She could run that fast and easily zigzag through the trees and anything in her way without bumping into them.

She stopped in her tracks when she started to hear voices. The sound she heard in her house was of a tree that was burnt down to start a fire in the middle of the clearing. Lyn tiptoed closer to the voices, suddenly seeing a fire ablaze in the middle of the clearing.

She quickly hid behind a tree when she saw someone walk past her. She peeked out to see that everybody around the fire was covered in a mask. _Seems like they knew someone was going to come... _Lyn thought to herself.

Two of them were kneeled over something that was moved out farther to the right from the fire. The other three were the ones that were surrounded around the fire, which seemed as if they were burning something. The four of them were obviously men and there was one woman. Four of them were vampires. Just by their smell, Lyn could tell. The other one was a wizard. One who practiced black magic.

Vampires smelled of something sweet. Werewolves smelled of forest, nature, or a dog. Wizards weren't differentiated from their smell but of their vibe. If they were of white magic, they had a very positive vibe; if they were of black magic, the negative vibe pretty much smacked vampires in the face. She didn't encounter much of black magic wizards or witches because that type of magic wasn't allowed here. Though she has gone to the Transylvanian prison and has found a couple of them there.

Lyn moved closer to see what the two men were leaning over. She looked around her surroundings to see if anyone was coming toward her or not. She felt secured when she didn't see anyone and inched her way even closer to the clearing, making sure she was still hidden very well.

She was finally close enough to see that it was a dead body they were kneeling over. Her eyes widened. She was at the scene of a murder crime. She looked over to the fire to see that one of the men wasn't there anymore. She raised an eyebrow. _Where did he go?_

A strong hand shoved against her mouth. The force knocked one of her teeth out causing her to cry in pain into the palm of strangler. The strangler held on more tightly against her mouth to shut her up.

The pain coming from Lyn's mouth was unbearable, but she tried to ignore it. As the strangler picked her up, she kicked with all her might, trying to trip him. Before she could place her leg in back of his to trip him, he dropped her right next to the fire. She inched herself away from the fire as best she can. One touch from that lava-felt fire, and she would burn to death. Fire on vampire skin would spread faster than fire on gas.

She opened her mouth to let air in, closing her eyes so the pain could at least ease up a bit. Her blood had already dampened her coat and all of her jaw. She was surprised she had so much blood in her system. The last time she ate was a couple days ago. That amount of animal couldn't refill her blood system with this much blood.

Lyn didn't think much about it because when she thought it was over, she felt that same rough hand dig into her ribs, knocking the air out of her. She kept gasping for air, trying not to choke.

"Stop..." she mumbled, tucking her stomach in, coming in and out of consciousness.

She looked over to where she originally saw the men kneeling over the dead body and saw that they weren't their anymore. _What's going on? _she thought in her head.

The man who had grabbed her started to chuckle evilly. "Look who walked right into our little trap, guys."

The voice of the man seemed so familiar, but she couldn't think of his name. It was right at the tip of her tongue.

"The princess?" another one started to laugh. "What a coincidence."

"Why'd you wonder off into the woods, princess? Lose a diamond earring?" the familiar voice ringed in her ear.

Lyn was still writhing in pain. She didn't even have the strength to answer the man. Not that she wanted to anyway. Why were they doing this to her?

"Answer me, dammit!" the man kicked her on the side, flipping her over, no longer laughing at this _coincidence. _She landed an inch away from the fire again. These people were going to kill her if she didn't get out of there quickly.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sebastian's voice chimed in as he got closer to Lyn's throbbing body.

She didn't know why, but his husky voice sent a feeling of relief through her body. It felt like morphine coursing through her veins and numbing her pain. She didn't realize it, but she still had her eyes closed. When she opened them, she saw blue spots in front of her, Sebastian's blurry figure becoming clear.

"You can't be here!" the strangler exclaimed. "Go away; we're taking her with us."

"No you aren't," Sebastian crossed his arms, serious. "You leave before I call the police on all of you."

This seemed to scare them. Most of them ran off in a flash. The strangler stayed, challenging Sebastian.

"This will be the last time you mess up my plans, Giracho," the strangler gave him a threatening glare, "next time, your fancy dog police won't scare us off," he left in a flash like the rest of them.

"Yeah, right," Sebastian muttered under his breath.

He stared down at Lyn; she had fainted from the pain.

He exhaled deeply and bent over to pick her up. "You have no idea what's coming for you, princess." he frowned and started to walk to his house.

...

Sebastian brought Lyn to his house and laid her down next to him on his bed. His parents were already sleeping, so they hadn't heard him when he came in.

He observed the injuries the strangler gave her, and he cursed under his breath. This is how he protects her? He wasn't doing a very good job. Even after promising the king he'd protect her with his life. That was the only reason why the king wanted him to marry his daughter. He was the only who could protect her from the maniacal vampires, like the one who abused her that night.

How could he have been so stupid? He should've been there before this ever happened. He was still trying to figure out his feelings for Lyn, but so many years of hatred toward her was covering them up. Being a jerk to her was just a natural instinct now; he just did it without thinking.

Though, when he would see her with Pietra, he'd get fired up. Especially when his parents first informed him about the arranged marriage; he thought Lyn and Pietra were together. They were always around each other, and they were always defending each other. That was the only explanation for how they acted around each other. But once he would get that hatred for her again, he'd forget his jealousy and gagged at the thought of a vampire and a werewolf together. Sometimes, he would hope his father would just call off the wedding for them.

Why he hated her? Well, it was simple; she was too self- absorbed, always in the middle of some kind of drama much like an attention- hogger, and she was always against everything he said or did. She wanted everybody to just take her orders just because she was royalty.

She was always trying to get some form of attention just like the other day when he was talking to those group of girls. She just screamed out that they were engaged. Of course, everybody would crowd around them just to see another princess drama they can advise to the tabloids.

Then, there were her tantrums about her being friends with werewolves and witches and wizards. _How many times has she repeated the same monologue over and over again? Too many to count. _He frowned. The way she just shot down every idea he came up with in class or anywhere. The way she was so against anybody he talked to just because they hung around him. Or the way she snooped around to see what trouble he was getting into, so she can have something else against him.

Sure, he has gone off with Freddie and his other friends to find some human blood. Everybody has done it some point. _Little Miss Princess isn't that innocent either. _He growled. Vampires needed human blood; animal blood wasn't enough. Hunting for human blood once in a while shouldn't be a crime.

He was so tired of the way she was so spoiled and self- centered. He almost strangled his father when he told him he was going to be her fiancee. But when the king told him the reason, he just couldn't back down. _This was your duty to your country. _King Elijah had told him. One thing he'd never do is betray his home.

He immediately looked down when Lyn suddenly moved her arm from on top of her stomach to the side of the bed to get more comfortable. Her mouth was wide open, and he noticed that one of her molars were missing. The missing molar was the cause of the continuous bleeding that was soaked all over her coat she had on.

Sebastian decided to unbutton her coat and took it off for her, throwing it into the bathtub, so it didn't stain any of the furniture. He lifted up her shirt to look at the injury the strangler gave her. She had red spots all around the injury, starting to turn a dark purple.

He pulled her shirt down back into place. His eyes were full of anger and sympathy for her as he stared down at her sleeping form. He was angry that he had to risk his life for her, but he felt bad that she had been severely beaten.

As he stared down at her, he had to admit that she was beautiful. The way she had dressed up the night when she was going to discover that he was her fiancee. He was dumbstruck by her beauty. Once she talked back to his father, it all went away just went away.

He passed his hand over her shirt to smooth out the wrinkles when he suddenly felt something moving. He passed his hand over her stomach again until he found it again. He left his hand there, making sure that was really it. The _pitter patter _of the only vein that their frozen heart pumped blood throughout the vampire body. The rest of the blood a vampire had flowing through their arteries and veins was the blood of any animal or human they drank from.

The blood would instantly turn thicker and black once it hit the vampire system. There, it would start to circulate throughout their body. The more blood they drank, the more blood they had in their body. Where else would the blood go? Vampires were walking corpses; they weren't alive. They can't digest what they eat. Without the sufficient amount of blood in their body, they could die.

Sebastian's fangs slid out, ready to bite into the vein. The rhythm of the blood flowing through it was the only thing he could hear in his mind at the moment. He restrained himself, though. One taste of that blood would tie himself with Lyn forever. The vein he was supposed to find and drink from at their wedding. The soul vein, they called it; and he had found it before the wedding.

_What does this mean? _He asked himself.

Lyn flipped over in her sleep and rested her head on his chest, stretching her arm out across his torso. She flinched when she felt the stabbing pain of the bruise again. The blood from her jaw smudging the white V- neck shirt he had on.

Sebastian tensed up, the smell of her blood slapping him in the face, tickling at his nose. He could smell the metallic yet sweet smell of her blood even more now. His fangs were still out. With the smell of her blood right there next to his face, he wouldn't be able to slide them back in.

Lyn suddenly woke up; her eyes opening wide. She looked around at her surroundings, hoping she wasn't in the woods anymore. She saw black walls and a huge flat screen television on the wall directly in line with the bed she was lying in. _The bed... _She felt her face lying down on something hard. She looked up and saw Sebastian staring at her with a smug smirk.

"What the hell am I doing here?!" she tried to get out of the bed, but a surge of pain struck her on her side. She held her breath, gasping at her wound. "Ow..." She lifted her shirt up slightly to see a huge spider web- looking dark purple bruise.

She didn't really remember who did this to her, but she did remember seeing Sebastian. She only had one conclusion.

"Did you do this?!"

"Are you serious?" Sebastian looked her straight in the eye with disbelief, the volume of his voice had risen slightly. "I don't hit woman. I'm not that much of a monster. Just to let you know, I was the one who saved your friggen' life. You should be thanking me," this was when that curtain of hate would cover him up.

Lyn rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Then what happened to me?"

"Someone hit you, and I took you to my house."

"Oh, yeah, that helps a lot," she rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Who hit me?"

"Not my place to tell. I'll deal with it later."

"I can take care of myself, Giracho," she confirmed. "I'll go deal with whoever did this to me by myself."

"Yeah, because you defended yourself so well today."

"You're a jerk," she muttered under her breath.

"Is that the only come back you have, Scar?" he snickered. "Yes, I think that we've confirmed that I'm a jerk several times."

She frowned and laid her head on a pillow, crossing her arms across her chest, frustrated. "Why did you even bring me here? You could've taken me home, you know."

"I wasn't going to leave you there covered in blood for your parents to see. If you want to leave, go ahead. No one's stopping you," he nodded his head toward the door.

"I will!" Lyn declared and slowly started to slide off the bed. She bent over a little to not feel the full impact of her injuries and walked towards the door as fast as she could. She was already about to turn the door knob when she felt his hands on her hips.

"It'll take you a very long time to get to your house," he whispered in her ear, goosebumps forming on the back of her neck.

He brought his hand up to where her soul vein was and caressed it with his thumb, sending chills down her spine.

"I found it," he smirked flirtatiously as the butterflies in her stomach turned into raging, stinging honey bees.

"You found, er, nothing," she stammered, her legs getting numb. She felt as if she was about to fall, but Sebastian had a good grip on her.

"Are you sure about that?" he tilted her backwards so her body was at a forty- five degree angle.

He bent over, lifting up her shirt again, exposing the beating vein on her stomach. The blood was rushing through the vein so quickly now that it was easy to see the beat of it through her skin.

He made sure to show her how black his eyes were with hunger and how sharp his fangs were. He touched the spot with one razor sharp fang, teasing her. He flared his nostrils and sneered when she didn't protest.

Lyn was waiting for him to finally bite her, but he was taking his time. Seconds felt like minutes every time he stroked his tooth back and forth across the vein. Her skin right on top of the vein was very sensitive and tender, and she couldn't help but want him to sink his teeth into it.

She held onto his neck, trying to keep herself from pushing his head down, so his fangs could finally pierce her skin. But instead, he just kissed it and brought his head back up. His chest was puffed up and his shoulders looked broader than usual. A smirk of satisfaction plastered on his face.

"You were leaving?" he flashed his eyes at her, the emerald green overtaking the black and his fangs slipping back into their place.

Lyn let out a breath of air, realizing she was holding it the entire time. She couldn't believe he had just teased her. _My soul vein just had to be on my stomach. _She frowned.

"Maybe if you let go of me, I can leave," she smirked back at him, trying to get her breathing back to its regular pattern. She was inhaling and exhaling too deeply.

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders and helped her to stand up. "Whatever Little Miss Princess wishes."

Lyn steadied herself, suddenly becoming dizzy. She grabbed onto the cabinet, waiting till there was only one Sebastian standing in front of her. She couldn't believe the affect he had on her. She had never felt that way for a guy except with Tom. Though Tom never found her soul vein.

"You really need to stop doing that," she demanded, grabbing a tissue he had on top of that cabinet and wiped the blood she had all over her jaw. "Ugh, tooth blood."

"Doing what?" he asked innocently. "Making you want me?"

"Wow, arrogant,too?" she threw the tissue in the little garbage basket he had next to the cabinet. "I rather barf than want you."

"Keep telling yourself that, babe," Sebastian said nodding, not believing her one bit. He knew exactly how he made her feel. If she didn't like it, she would've pushed him back just like she did when he kissed her. Except, she only did that because she was so in shock.

"Well, how about you?" she raised an eyebrow. "You're the one who kissed me and found my soul vein. Explain yourself."

"Once you find my soul vein, I'll explain to you anything that you want me to explain to you."

"Get ready for a five hour interview because I'm going to find it!" she said, determined.

Lyn only saw a flash when she suddenly felt Sebastian pressed against her on the door; only tightly enough so her injuries didn't hurt her. His arms were on either side of her in a cage lock. His lips so close to her face she could feel his cool breath against her lips. They looked into each other's eyes for a quick second before he kissed her with much enthusiasm and passion. Though this time, Lyn didn't protest.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer while one of his hands were still on her hips and the other on her soul vein. This tickled her just by his touch. His presence shooting morphine through her body, numbing her injuries again. They kissed until they had to pull away to take a breath.

"I, um," she cleared her throat, "think I should go now..." Lyn really meant it this time, trying to recollect herself.

Her feelings were so confused now, she didn't know what to think. Her mind was running at a hundred miles per hour.

Sebastian nodded his head, feeling the same exact way.

"Do you want me to take you?"

"No," she shook her head, "that's okay; I'll go by myself," she smiled slightly.

It felt like kissing Sebastian gave her enough strength to walk to her house. _What just happened? _She fell onto her bed once she got to her house, looking up at the ceiling.

_**A/N: Woo! Decided to update early again! Now Lyn doesn't know if she has feelings for Seb or for Tom now! Hope you all liked this chapter! Sorry if it was a bit too long, but I couldn't help to bring every detail into it. Lol Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and favorited my story! This includes: **__BelievinginTrueLoveForever, Crazyed Vampire, HaterJo, WisegirlNL15, XxxJacobBlackForeverxxX, laurizzle, lovesfairytale, sunshine4evr, xXallegedangelXx, 19-abby-99, AlexandraSterling41, AureliaCrossed, DarknessInYourEyes, KarouBlue, ZisisGirl23, shadow-dea, xoxDarkFallenAngelxox, xxxxLaKerzxxxx, HPKaneChroniclesFan4Life,Hana15498, tinckles, wolf9653, lol2247, L4N498, blargablargameh, and two anonymous reviewers. __**You know this means the world to me! New reviewers are very much welcomed! :D**_

_**~MythologyCrazedSchmidt15**_


	8. You Again

**I Don't Want to Love Him, but I Just Do...**

**Chapter Seven**

**Previously on I Don't Want to Love Him, but I Just Do...**

• _A strong hand shoved against her mouth. The force knocked one of her teeth out causing her to cry in pain into the palm of the strangler. _

• _"You can't be here!" the strangler exclaimed. "Go away; we're taking her with us."_

"_No you aren't," Sebastian crossed his arms, serious. "You leave before I call the police on all of you."_

• _He passed his hand over her shirt to smooth out the wrinkles when he suddenly felt something moving. He passed his hand over her stomach again until he found it again. He left his hand there, making sure that was really it._

• _"I found it," he smirked flirtatiously as the butterflies in her stomach turned into raging, stinging honey bees._

_You Again_

"I'm telling you it's not that one," Rose Giracho kept looking at the fifth wedding dress Lyn had picked out, but she still shook her head. "No, just no. It's beautiful, but it's not right."

Lyn exhaled deeply, blowing up a strand of her bangs that was covering her eyes. She was sick and tired of Rose. Every dress Lyn picked out, she rejected. All the dresses were beautiful, especially this one. It was strapless with beading on the bottom of the breast area, that flowed nicely down, like a Cinderella dress. It didn't have much beading and glitter on it, but the dress was simple, and Lyn really liked it.

"Shouldn't Lyn pick out her wedding dress?" asked Catheryn. "If she likes it, she should get it."

Rose sighed, exasperated. She turned around to look at Catheryn who was sitting on the couch behind the pedestal Lyn was standing on, next to Ali, Daisy -Sebastian's sister-, and Lyn's mother, and she smiled fakely at her. Her hands were on her hips.

"I just don't see my son's soon- to- be wife wearing this dress," she said stubbornly. "I know about wedding dresses. I help brides pick out wedding dress everyday; it's what I do. So I think I know a little more about wedding dresses than you do, Miss Vai."

Lyn was surprised that Catheryn didn't talk back to Rose again, but she knew she had her reason not to. Rose Giracho was usually a very kind woman, but when it came to wedding dress, she became very cranky. She wanted to make sure that she knew everything about wedding dresses more than anybody else.

"Maybe we should come back another day," confirmed Lyn, already tired of trying on dresses and changing back and forth.

"No," Rose quickly snapped, "you are going to get married in two months! The most important part of the wedding is what you're going to wear. We're picking the dress today."

Lyn nodded in agreement, knowing that she won't be able to change Rose's mind. She climbed down the couple of steps the pedestal had and went over to the rack of dresses again. Rose followed her and looked in another pile of dresses. She flipped through the dresses when something that glittered caught Lyn's attention. She quickly took the dress off its hanger and showed it to Rose.

"How about this one?"

Rose glanced at the dress, ready to deny her approval of it when her eyes widened. "Oh, my word, that's absolutely gorgeous," she grabbed the dress from her hands and really took a look at it.

The dress was a pearl white and strapless with beading on every spot of the top part. Around the torso, it looked like a strap was ruffled and wrapped around tightly on the stomach. Then, from just above the hips to the floor, it was wavy- designed, resembling waves in the ocean.

"Well, what are you waiting for, princess? Go and try it on," said Rose, pushing her towards the fitting room, excited since they may have really found the right dress this time.

Everyone stood up when Lyn came out with the dress on. She climbed up the couple steps again, looking at herself in the mirror. She caught her breath at her reflection. _Was this really me? _she asked herself. Tears started to form in her eyes, and at that moment, she knew that this was the right dress for her. She didn't care if Rose didn't like it, she was going to get this one no matter what anybody said or thought of it.

Marie walked next to Lyn and placed a gentle hand on her back, tearing up as well, looking at Lyn through her reflection. No words came out of her mouth, and Lyn knew that her mother was thinking the exact same thing she was.

"You look beautiful, daughter," she smiled at her. "Just wait when we put make- up on you and the crown and the veil," her tears started to really stream down her face. She tried to wipe them away, but they couldn't stop. "You're growing up too fast."

Lyn grinned, her eyes very red, but only a couple of tears slid out. She hugged her mother tightly. She looked towards her friends and her soon- to- be family and saw that they were also very emotional.

"Okay, everyone," Lyn wiped away her tears, "there will be enough crying at the wedding," she laughed shakily.

"Wait till my brother sees you in that," Daisy laughed. "We'll probably have to close his mouth for him!"

Lyn couldn't help but blush at the thought of Sebastian, especially of the thought of what happened the other night between them. The way he had kissed her, and the way he teased her with her soul vein. She still couldn't believe how he could have found it before the wedding. The way he numbed her pain just by his touch and his presence. She wondered if she made him feel the same way he made her feel when he touched her. She was actually curious to know what his reaction would be when he saw her in this gown. She couldn't admit to herself that she was falling for him because she was scared that he was going to keep attacking her with his random jerk attacks and hurt her emotionally. After what happened with Tom, she didn't need to be hurt anymore.

"You look really pretty, Lyn," Daisy smiled.

"Yeah, she does."

Lyn inhaled a deep breath as she recognized that voice from anywhere, not able to exhale it out. Her chest started to hurt, and her stomach was churning from the many butterflies attacking her stomach. _It can't be. _She closed her eyes and opened them again in a quick second, only to find Tom standing right behind her. She bit her lip, almost shivering from the nerves. The affect he had on her hadn't changed at all.

"Hey, Lyn, long time, no see," he smirked at her very surprised expression to see him.

Catheryn and Ali immediately stood up from the couch and walked up to Tom with their arms crossed, defensive for their friend.

"What are you doing here? Did you follow her?" Catheryn asked him, irritated.

"Haven't you hurt her enough?" said Ali with her eyebrow raised.

Lyn walked down the steps again to be face- to- face with Tom, holding a hand up to Catheryn and Ali, reassuring them that she could handle it. She looked into his light green eyes, remembering how much those eyes used to make her melt inside. _How they still do... _She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing seemed to come out. She was too surprised to see him. The last time she saw him was a couple times at school, but since their schedules were pretty much opposite, they never ran into each other.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him in almost a whisper, goosebumps forming on her arms.

"My mother's remarrying. She came to pick out a wedding dress," he pointed her out, but he turned back around to hold her in his gaze. "I need to talk to you, Lyn."

"Who is this boy?" Rose stomped her way in between them. "Don't you see we're in the middle of picking out her wedding dress?"

"That's her ex- boyfriend, Rose," explained Marie. "Lyn, you're getting married; don't get sucked in again by _that_," she gave Tom the rudest look she could muster. She hated him for what he did to her daughter, and she'd never forgive him for that.

"Oh," he stood up taller, his face more serious. He slid his hands into his jean pockets. "You're getting married?" he scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

"You knew this was going to happen, Tom. Where's Monica?" Lyn frowned.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," he said.

"Lyn? Is that you?" Tom's mother, Gloria, squealed excitedly as she walked toward Lyn with her arms open. She hugged her motherly- like, very tightly. "How have you been? Look at you! You're getting married? This young?" she was a little confused.

Lyn nodded her head, feeling a little awkward. "Yeah, it's kind of tradition... I thought Tom would've told y-"

"To who?" asked Tom, a bit defensively.

"That's none of your business," snapped Marie, her heels clacking on the floor as she stomped her way toward him. She squinted her eyes at him, threatening. "You're the last person she needs to be answering, Tom. Do you know how much pain you caused my little girl, huh?"

"Excuse me?" Gloria pushed Tom out of the way and faced Marie angrily this time. "You mean the pain she caused _my_ son?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Lyn waved her hand to get their attention, completely dumbfounded now. "I didn't cause him any pain. He was the one who cheated on me with Monica."

"Oh, no," Tom's eyes widened as he tried to hide himself from them. He had told his mother that Lyn was the one who broke up with him because he didn't want his mother to know what he had done to Lyn. Even though he had a reasonable explanation for what he did. Which is why he wanted to talk to her.

"You did what?" Gloria glared at Tom with daggers, enraged. "Thomas Cavallo-"

"Mom, there's a reason for everything," he cut her off. His hands were up in defense, trying to calm her down. "That's why I need to talk to Lyn."

"Talk about what, Tom?" Lyn closed her eyes, getting a mild headache. Just remembering the memory of what she saw between him and Monica made her hurt. She was still not over it. She didn't know when she was going to be over it, but she just wanted to be. "How you went and cheated on me with one of my worst enemies?"

"I only did it because-"

"Because what?" she refused to listen to reason, because reasoning centers of her brain have been short- circuited.

"Can we talk in private about this?" he whispered to her, noticing that everyone in the store was listening on their conversation.

"Like hell you will!" raged Marie. "Why don't you just leave Lyn alone?"

"With all due respect, Queen Marie, I think that's up to Lyn," Tom glanced toward Lyn, hoping she was willing to let him explain.

"Don't get sucked in, Lyn," advised Catheryn, almost pleading. She didn't want to see her best friend hurt again.

Lyn sighed deeply, unsure of what to do. She really wanted to know the _real _reason why he hurt her so, but she didn't want to fall for him again. "I think I need a real explanation, Cat..."

"How would Sebastian feel about that?" chimed in Ali. "I don't think he'd like that you're talking to your ex- boyfriend regardless if he's in love with you or not."

"Sebastian is the guy you're getting married to?" Tom chuckled but not with humor, with sarcasm. "Look who's with the enemy now."

Lyn ignored him. "Look, Sebastian doesn't control me. He's been talking to other girls, why can't I talk to other boys? This is something I have to do. Something that will help me to understand," she said wanting them to understand her reasoning for doing this. She focused her attention at Tom again. "This doesn't mean I forgive you."

"No, I know you won't forgive me, Lyn, and I understand that," he admitted. "But now you need to explain why Giracho is your fiancee."

"I don't need to explain anything to you; I didn't cheat on you with him," Lyn rolled her eyes. "I'm going to get out of this dress and pay for it. We can talk after that," she confirmed.

He nodded his head, keeping quiet, and walked out of the store.

"I'm so sorry, Lyn, I didn't know," Gloria said sincerely.

"It's not your fault, Gloria," Lyn placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "he's the one who lied to you."

"Just listen to him, Lyn," she begged. "I know what he did was bad. Just give him a chance to explain why he did what he did."

"I'll try," Lyn promised.

* * *

Once Lyn bought the dress, she promised everyone that she wasn't going to get "sucked in" again. She promised them that she'd meet them at her house, and she'll tell them what his _better_ explanation was. Not that he could really explain why he cheated on her; that was the whole explanation. But she promised Gloria she'd listen to him, and that's what she was going to do.

She walked out of the store and found Tom sitting on a wooden bench that was facing the woods. The woods that Lyn fell unconscious in. She felt a little uneasy as she walked closer to Tom and the woods. She sat down next to him on the bench, feeling a little awkward.

"All right, explain yourself," she didn't look at him in the face. She stared into the woods, hoping nothing would pop out or remind her of the other night. She gulped.

"Look, Lyn," he frowned, cursing under his breath, wishing that none of this ever happened, "I cheated on you because I was, um, scared."

Lyn turned her attention to him with her head tilted and with a what- the- heck- are- you- talking- about expression. "You've got to be kidding me."

"You're getting married! You told me a million times that this was going to happen in a couple of years. If we would've stayed together from then till now, I would've been the groom. I was scared that I was going to have to get married at such a young age."

"How do you know it was going to be you? It could've been Sebastian even if we were together, anyways; the decision is up to my father, not me," she responded.

"Don't say his name," Tom clenched his fists, the hatred toward Sebastian just getting stronger and stronger. "Anyways, I pretended to date Monica, so you would break up with me."

"Ha!" Lyn couldn't believe her ears. "Do you think I'm that stupid? You're still dating Monica! If you're going to lie to me, I'm leaving," she started to get up, but Tom grabbed her hand, sitting her back down.

"Monica and I broke up, Lyn," he said, not one bit of sadness in his tone at all. "The only reason why I stayed with her for so long is because... I was under a love potion."

Lyn's eyes widened, surprised. Nothing made any sense. She fixed her eyes on Tom, looking for any sign that he was lying. He wasn't. If there was one special thing Lyn could do, it would be knowing if Tom was lying or not. She was with him for only a year and a half, but they grew so in love each other, they knew exactly what they were thinking or feeling just by their body language. Lyn knew when Tom was lying when his eyes would trail everywhere and look everywhere besides into her eyes. Right now, his eyes were glued to hers.

"But Monica didn't have any witch or wizard friends and they don't sell love potions at the mall because they're illegal... She only hung around vampires. She couldn't have made that potion herself."

"Let's just say Monica isn't a vampire," Tom stretched out his arm on the back of the bench, crossing his legs, one over the other.

"She has to be a vampire, Tom," Lyn shook her head, feeling a little scared inside. "Her scent is sweet, like every vampire. She doesn't smell like a dog, and she doesn't send off any positive or negative vibes," Lyn shook her head, dumbfounded to the point that she didn't know what to think anymore.

"There's been another species living among us completely invisible, Lyn."

"What? That's not possible, Tom, and you know that!"

"Oh, it's possible, all right," his expression couldn't be more serious. "It's a good thing I made it out in time."

"Made it out in time, for what?" asked Lyn, horrified. Her mouth was wide open, and her facial features showed complete terror.

"Before Monica turned me into an aracnidi."

_**A/N: Da, da, daaa! XD So what did you think of this chapter? :) Tom is back just like most of you asked and predicted! Thank you to all who review, follow, and favorite this story; it means the world to me! This includes: **__BelievinginTrueLoveForever, Crazyed Vampire, HaterJo, WisegirlNL15, XxxJacobBlackForeverxxX, laurizzle, lovesfairytale, sunshine4evr, xXallegedangelXx, 19-abby-99, AlexandraSterling41, AureliaCrossed, DarknessInYourEyes, KarouBlue, ZisisGirl23, shadow-dea, xoxDarkFallenAngelxox, xxxxLaKerzxxxx, HPKaneChroniclesFan4Life,Hana15498, tinckles, wolf9653, lol2247, L4N498, blargablargameh, DarkSpiritsXx, Valkyrie18, WinnieThePooh, and two anonymous reviewers.__** I know I always repeat that, but it's because it's true! Thanks for believing and being interested in this story. I really do always think about what I'm going to do next with this story because I truly enjoy writing it. The positive feedback is what motivates me to write more! So any critiques or ideas or new reviewers are very much welcomed! :D Come check for a new chapter next Tuesday or Wednesday! Oh, and there's a link to the picture of Lyn's dress on my profile page under the caption: I Don't Want to Love Him, but I Just Do. :)**_

_**~MythologyCrazedSchmidt15**_


	9. Aracnidi

**I Don't Want to Love Him, but I Just Do...**

Chapter Eight

** Previously on I Don't Want to Love Him, but I Just Do...**

The dress was a pearl white and strapless with beading on every spot of the top part. Around the torso, it looked like a strap was ruffled and wrapped around tightly on the stomach. Then, from just above the hips to the floor, it was wavy- designed, resembling waves in the ocean.

Lyn walked down the steps again to be face- to- face with Tom, holding a hand up to Catheryn and Ali, reassuring them that she could handle it. She looked into his light green eyes, remembering how much those eyes used to make her melt inside.

"Sebastian is the guy you're getting married to?" Tom chuckled but not with humor, with sarcasm. "Look who's with the enemy now."

"Made it out in time, for what?" asked Lyn, horrified. Her mouth was wide open, and her facial features showed complete terror.

"Before Monica turned me into an aracnidi."

_Aracnidi_

Lyn took a sharp intake of breath, her fingers twitching unconsciously. She stared at Tom's grave expression; he was waiting for Lyn to respond, but she was staring into the woods again, absent.

"Lyn?" Tom waved a hand in front of her face until she blinked.

"Tom..." she looked quickly to the ground and back up to his face, taking a huge gulp. "Tell me it's not the aracnidi that our parents have always tried to scare us with when we were younger."

"No, these aracnidi are actually real," he tried to keep a blank expression until he looked at Lyn's mad face and laughed.

She punched him on his arm hard as he chuckled hysterically. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her eyes were showing a pigment of black now.

"This is a serious matter! I swear I'll break your arm if you joke around like that again," she threatened.

"Fine," he rubbed his arm where she punched him, trying not to laugh anymore. "As you might have guessed," he began, "Monica is an aracnidi. You know the legend; they're half- human, half- spider, but they are immortal.

"Their strongest weapon are their webs. They are as strong as diamonds. One little thread around you neck with so much as a small pull," he made a gesture with his finger sliding from one end of his neck to the other, "your head is snapped right off your neck."

As Lyn's eyes widened, Tom pulled up a sleeve from his red long- sleeved shirt he had on and exposed scars that resembled a spider web on his arm. "Monica did this to me when I escaped. I manged to untangle myself, _miraculously_."

Lyn softly passed her hand softly over his scars, doleful.

"If you're still the nice guy I used to date, Tom," she stared down at the scars, "you didn't deserve to have been through all of this."

"Everyone changes," he put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up so their eyes met, "but I still will never act like a jerk unless I had a real good reason to be."

She let out a loud breath out through her nose, escaping from his grasp and his gaze before she fell into a trance. She looked downcast and kicked a rock away that was right next to her foot, avoiding the awkwardness that just came upon them.

"How did you untangle yourself from the web?"

"Well, I used the web against itself," he smiled, proud. "When she wasn't looking or out of the room, I'd cut a thread with a thread."

"You still have the brains, I see," she giggled.

"I would never let go of knowledge," he shook his head.

"What else is there to know about them?"

"They can change into anything they want to be; one of their _special _powers. That's why Monica smelled like a vampire, and how she made the love potion. She could turn into a witch. Turning wasted a lot of energy but since she's been doing it all her life, she, let's say, evolutionized to not waste as much energy while she turns."

"Where's Monica now?" she cleared her throat.

Tom shrugged, squinting his eyes from the brightness of the sun. "Who knows? Just as long as I'm out of her reach."

Lyn agreed, nodding her head slightly. "Is there a way to identify who's really an aracnidi? A way they could be killed?"

Tom smiled crookedly at Lyn, placing his arm on the back of the bench around her, amused. "Princess Lyn, are you planning on a slaughtering?"

She felt something tug at her stomach, remembering how she would instantly give into something when he flashed her that smile.

He continued. "Aracnidi are a very evil bunch, and over the years they have gotten better and better at hiding themselves. But there's one way to identify them," he paused, "Brazilian Rosewood."

Lyn raised an eyebrow. "What? Are we going to cook everybody in town with rare wood, then, with their ashes, we'll know was an aracnidi?" she raised an eyebrow.

"What? No, Lyn, they're allergic to it," he went and grabbed something from his jean pocket and showed it to her.

It was a beautiful dark, reddish piece of wood, about an inch in length. Lyn grabbed it from his hands and noticed that it was a bit heavier than the average weight of a piece of wood. She bounced it up and down in her hands.

"You went all the way to Brazil for this?" she asked.

"No," he grabbed the wood out from midair in a millisecond, wry, getting an angry stare from Lyn. "My grandmother was always very suspicious about aracnidi's existence and gave it to me. She kept telling me what Monica was, but I didn't believe her. Only because I was under that love potion. She gave me this, so she could prove to me that she was right," he flipped the wood high in the air, and Lyn caught it this time, with a triumphant smile. "Burned right through her hand."

"It's settled, then."

"What's settled?" he asked, confused.

"We have to set up a search party for these fiends. I can't have my citizens in danger," she confirmed strictly. "I will be queen of Transylvania in less than three months. I need to prove that I can handle all this responsibility."

Tom nodded his head, understanding her situation. "So you wan to start, like, a committee?"

"A secret committee. I don't need there to be any chaos going on here."

"Sounds good," he smiled at her. He sighed and stood up from the bench. "Do you want me to walk you home?" he stretched out his hand, offering his hand to help her up from the bench, like a gentleman.

She shook her head, her cheeks getting warm. "You don't need to. I'll see you tomorrow," she grinned, getting up without his help. She grinned one last time at him and raced to her house; and on the way, trying to relax the rapid butterflies attacking her stomach.

* * *

"Can you believe that lion actually tried to put up a fight? He knew I was going to get him one way or another," Freddie ranted, his voice at top volume.

Lyn rolled her eyes as she stared blankly at Freddie at the table where Sebastian and all his other posse would sit for lunch. She hadn't spoken to Sebastian since the kiss, and much less about her conversation with Tom. She didn't know how he would take it. She didn't really know his feelings for her, but she had a feeling he wasn't going to like how she spoke with her ex- boyfriend.

Most of the time, she caught him glimpsing at her, and she would instantly feel her stomach drop. She really wanted to talk to him, but she really didn't want to face the awkwardness. What was she going to tell him about the aracnidi? Should she even tell him?

She was still very worried about the rampage aracnidi going around Transylvania. She would constantly look around at her surroundings, very alert. She really didn't who she should tell. She felt like this is something that she needs to fix on her own. Yet, she felt like she should tell her friends at least. Make them part of the committee.

She just didn't know what to do at the moment. With the whole Tom and Sebastian, aracnidi, and the wedding problem, she couldn't keep her brain in the right order. She was going crazy by the second, and she didn't know how to fix anything yet. _Why is my life so complicated? _She asked herself as she looked at around at her friends sitting at the table. She thought about actually trusting them with this information and them helping her with this search. She just couldn't make a decision.

She then thought about what could have happened back when she walked into the woods and fell unconscious. The time when Sebastian saved her. She was getting memory lapses here and there, but she couldn't remember everything that happened. She could only remember seeing the four men and the one woman around something in the clearing they were in. But that's the only thing she can remember. She sighed.

"Can they be any louder?" asked Demi, annoyed by Freddie's shouting. "They have nothing better to do except show off stupid stories that probably aren't real."

Catheryn stabbed the salad she was eating for lunch. "They're idiots," she scowled.

Lyn raised an eyebrow, staring at Catheryn eating her salad. "Cat, are you okay? You're eating human food; bad human food," she shivered at the thought of the last time she tried salad, disgusted.

"It's not as bad as it looks," she popped another spinach leaf into her mouth, "or tastes," she tried her best to gulp down the leaf.

Dominic chuckled and grabbed her salad and dumped it into the garbage. He placed the leftover antelope leg he had bought from the lunch line in front of her on the table.

"What the hell, Dom?!" Catheryn yelled at him. "I don't want this shit! I want what I bought for dinner; I don't need you babying me. I can take care of myself," she frowned, dumping the antelope and the plate off the table, causing a loud shatter of glass. She got up from her seat and stomped her way out of the cafeteria. "You're going to pick that up," she glared at him.

"Is she okay?" asked Ali, worried. "Or are you two okay?"

Dominic exhaled deeply and grabbed the shattered plate, throwing it into the garbage. "I hope we're okay. She's been upset since me and her had the talk about our lives after high school. It's too early to be planning that. You know what I mean?"

"Well, what did you tell her when she asked you?" asked Liv, folding her arms across her chest, knowing that he probably said something wrong that made her this upset.

He shrugged. "Just that I want to wait a little to get married and that I want very little to no children. When did she even start to think about this stuff? We're only juniors. I have a feeling she's been thinking more about this since you started to look for wedding things, Lyn," he looked up at her.

Lyn shook her head, giggling sarcastically. "Wow, of course men are oblivious to everything. They always want to blame something on someone else," she stared at him straight into his eyes, "this is your fault, buddy- boy."

"What are you talking about?" he said, dumbfounded. "That's what my opinion is! Yes, I might want to spend the rest of my life with her, but I can't really predict the future."

"You still don't get it," Lyn got up from her chair and ran after Catheryn. She knew exactly what was going on with her, feeling worried.

She found her next to the doors to the bathroom. She walked up to her and placed her backpack on the ground. "Tell me your not what I think you are..."

Catheryn's tears started to spill down her cheeks, looking to the ground, her arms folded across her chest. Her legs were crossed as she was leaning against the wall. "I am," she looked up at Lyn and started to cry even more.

Lyn frowned sadly as she hugged Catheryn and let her cry on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Cat, you just have to tell Dom. I'm sure he'll be happy."

_**A/N: Hello, my loyal fans! I know this chapter was short and not so good, but trust me, I'm trying my best. I actually left my Pre-Calculus homework for after I updated this just for you all! Lol So there probably might be some mistakes since I'm trying to finish quickly to get to my homework quickly, so bear with me. If there are some big mistakes, just tell me, and I'll correct it immediately. **_

_**Probably for the next upcoming chapters, they'll be a little shorter until I get organized and used to school starting again. :) **_

_**Anyways, I'd like to thank everyone who reads, follows, favorites, and reviews this story! This includes: **BelievinginTrueLoveForever, Crazyed Vampire, HaterJo, WisegirlNL15, XxxJacobBlackForeverxxX, laurizzle, lovesfairytale, sunshine4evr, xXallegedangelXx, 19-abby-99, AlexandraSterling41, AureliaCrossed, DarknessInYourEyes, KarouBlue, ZisisGirl23, shadow-dea, xoxDarkFallenAngelxox, xxxxLaKerzxxxx, HPKaneChroniclesFan4Life,Hana15498, tinckles, wolf9653, lol2247, L4N498, blargablargameh, DarkSpiritsXx, Valkyrie18, WinnieThePooh, and two anonymous reviewers. **And eleven reviews for the last chapter? That just made my day. :D Keep it up with the reviews, you guys! You know I love them! I'll be updating next Tuesday or Wednesday, so see you then. :)**_

_**~MythologyCrazedSchmidt15**_


	10. More Trouble

**I Don't Want to Love Him, but I Just Do...**

Chapter Nine

**Previously on I Don't Want to Love Him, but I Just Do...**

• _"Fine," he rubbed his arm where she punched him, trying not to laugh anymore. "As you might have guessed," he began, "Monica is an aracnidi. You know the legend; they're half- human, half- spider, but they are immortal._

• _"Aracnidi are a very evil bunch, and over the years they have gotten better and better at hiding themselves. But there's one way to identify them," he paused, "Brazilian Rosewood."_

• _"We have to set up a search party for these fiends. I can't have my citizens in danger," she confirmed strictly. "I will be queen of Transylvania in less than three months. I need to prove that I can handle all this responsibility."_

• _She found her next to the doors to the bathroom. She walked up to her and placed her backpack on the ground. "Tell me your not what I think you are..."_

_Catheryn's tears started to spill down her cheeks, looking to the ground, her arms folded across her chest. Her legs were crossed as she was leaning against the wall. "I am," she looked up at Lyn and started to cry even more._

_More Trouble_

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

I huffed out a puff of air, staring blankly at Lyn every once in a while. I nodded my head while Freddie was talking when I need to; and I spoke when it was appropriate. Just as I caught her gaze, smirking at a little jump she made when she noticed I was staring at her. I knew Lyn was hiding something from me. The look of guilt flashed before me when her big, dark brown eyes caught me looking at her. I was going to find out what it was.

I was going to get up and walk up to her when I hear her crazy vampire friend, Catheryn, stand up, screaming at Dominic, her boyfriend.

"You're going to pick that up!" she pointed to the ground at the shattered plate she had thrown. Her face was as red as a tomato as she marched her way out of the cafeteria, obviously aggravated.

Wow, someone's mad, I chuckled.

Once Catheryn left, so did Lyn. This time, I got up as well and ran after her. I opened the cafeteria exit doors and realized that I lost her. I looked both ways in the hallway, and she was out of sight. I frowned as I start to walk to the right of the hallway, toward where Lyn's locker would be.

I suddenly crash into someone as I'm walking, and as an instinct now, I yell without looking to see who it is, "Hey, watch it, buddy!" I start to dust off my jacket.

I felt the person push me against the lockers as hard as he could; my head knocked backwards onto the metal, creating a dent and a loud _clank _sound. I quickly place a hand on the back of my head and look at the face of none other than Lyn's ex- boyfriend, Tom. His eyes were full of anger and hatred as he glared at me waiting for me to recognize him.

"Get off me!" I pushed him with all my force, watching him as he flew across the hall and collided with the wall.

I suddenly hear running footsteps come closer to me. I turn around to see Lyn and Catheryn right next to me. Catheryn's eyes were red and little trickles of water were smudged around her eyes. Something must be very serious if she was crying this much.

"What the hell, Sebastian!" Lyn went running towards Tom and grabbed onto his arm, pulling him up. "You know they're going to make you pay for destroying private property, right?"

"Defending the ex, I see," I asked with my eyebrow raised.

Lyn growled, probably not wanting to deal with the whole fiancee/ ex- boyfriend thing. Once she got him up, he had a hand placed on his forehead.

"You couldn't killed me, Giracho," Tom looked at me with menacing eyes.

I decided to not even talk back to him because I knew I was going to actually kill him if he even pushed me even further. I watched him as he left towards the nurse. I grabbed Lyn by the arm, turning her around.

"I need to speak with you," I said.

"I can't talk right now," she furrowed her eyebrows, "I need to help my best friend with something," she pulled her arm out of my hand and left the hallway with Catheryn.

That stupid idiot is going to pay. He's getting on my last nerve already. I walked back into the cafeteria to my usual table.

* * *

**Monica's P.O.V**

I laughed evilly as I saw Tom being flung straight into the wall. He deserved that, I growled, a malicious smile engraved on my face. He deserved to be flung like that after leaving me. What idiot. The many things we could've accomplished together. I shrugged and sat down on my comfy leather rocking chair that was positioned right in front of the many television sets I had connected with the security system in the school.

"He'll come back," one of my followers reassured. "He knows the consequences, Monica. Why don't we start scaring him?"

I chuckled. "No, no, no," I shook my head, "he's off my list right now."

My follower raised one of his bushy brown eyebrows, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I want him now," I pointed to the screen at Sebastian Giracho who was now sitting in the cafeteria again. "Lyn will be so surprised to see me steal another one of her ex- boyfriend's," I smirked to myself.

* * *

**Regular P.O.V**

Lyn huffed out a puff of air as ringed her doorbell. She stayed up in her room, hoping Lindy would open the door. She walked towards the door curious to see who it was. Her stomach twisted in a not as she saw that it was Sebastian that was at her door.

She quickly jumped on top of her bed, opening her textbook, pretending to be working on her homework. When suddenly, her door opened without being knocked on.

"What the hell? That's two strikes, Giracho!" Lyn yelled.

"We need to talk," he stood in the doorway examining the room. He had his arms crossed across his chest with a slight smirk on his face as he noticed the many posters Lyn had of boy bands on her wall. He pointed to one of Maroon 5, "I didn't know you liked mortal music," he snickered.

Lyn raised an eyebrow. "And what do you like? Vampire screamo?"

Sebastian ignored Lyn's comment and kept observing her room.

Lyn started getting apprehensive. "What do you want?"

Sebastian flashed his amazing emerald eyes at her, with a twisted smile on his visage. "I want to go on a date."

_**A/N: Hello, my loyal fans! Sorry, this chapter was a little rushed. Trust me, they'll get better soon. :) Unfortunately, I'm not going to able to promise to update every single week... I'll try to update as much as I can, but now, it's gonna take me a while to make a chapter that I'll be satisfied with updating.**_

_**Well, thanks to everyone who reviews, follows, and favorites! These people include: **__BelievinginTrueLoveForever, Crazyed Vampire, HaterJo, WisegirlNL15, XxxJacobBlackForeverxxX, laurizzle, lovesfairytale, sunshine4evr, xXallegedangelXx, 19-abby-99, AlexandraSterling41, AureliaCrossed, DarknessInYourEyes, KarouBlue, ZisisGirl23, shadow-dea, xoxDarkFallenAngelxox, xxxxLaKerzxxxx, HPKaneChroniclesFan4Life,Hana15498, tinckles, wolf9653, lol2247, L4N498, blargablargameh, DarkSpiritsXx, Valkyrie18, WinnieThePooh, and two anonymous reviewers. __**You all rock! Keep bringing in those reviews, guys! See you again whenever I can! :D**_

_**3 MythologyCrazedSchmidt15**_


End file.
